Heart's Price
by Severitus
Summary: San Francisco is hit with a series of brutal murders; bodies are found with their blood drained and throats torn out. Frank Kahonek is on the case; but he has problems of his own, such as the Kindred who don’t appreciate his new relationship with Julian
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heart's Price  
Author: Severitus  
Series: Kindred: the Embraced  
Pairing: slash, FH/JL  
Rating: R

Summary: A few months after Archon's death, San Francisco is hit with a series of brutal murders…bodies are found with their blood drained and throats torn out. Frank Kahonek is on the case; but he has problems of his own, such as the Kindred who don't appreciate his new relationship with Julian Luna.

NOTE: Fair warning, probably kinda fluffy and out of character in parts. I had no beta reader to tame me! I also wrote this VERY quickly, so I've no doubt there are mistakes. Please let me know if you find any, or have suggestions on how to improve this piece. I honestly have no idea where this story came from...it just...came.

Disclaimer: Kindred: The Embraced is property of White Wolf, John Leekly, Artisan Entertainment, and a whole horde of people who'll never read this nor care.

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

**Part I**

The diner was quiet so late at night, with only a few regular customers strewn about, quietly sipping coffee to get them through the rest of the night. Frank Kahonek had secluded himself in a corner booth, staring past his reflection in the window to the traffic flowing quietly down the street. Even San Francisco slowed down for the night, eventually. Idly swirling his lukewarm coffee, Frank sighed, wondering again why he'd bothered to leave his house at all that night.

He supposed it had become a habit over the past several weeks. The Nighthawk diner had been his favorite haunt once upon a time. When he wasn't at work, or with Alexandra, he'd been at the diner, going over case details or just relaxing and enjoying a little alone time. Now though…he hadn't been to the diner in weeks. In fact, the only reason he'd come tonight was because he'd panicked when he'd left his house earlier and found himself driving to the Haven for the fourth time that week. It bothered him more than he would admit that he'd begun spending so much time with the vampires. What bothered him even more was the fact that he'd begun to think of some of them as friends. Cash, Lillie, hell, practically all the Gangrel…Julian…. Scowling at his own reflection, Frank took a long, angry swig of his coffee. He didn't want to think about Julian…his feelings were too…complicated on that subject.

Sighing, he turned his gaze out the window again. The fact was, he hadn't been able to face the idea of walking into the Haven again…seeing all the familiar faces which, over time, had transformed from bitter snarls to calm acceptance and even friendly smiles. Even the Brujah didn't care that he came anymore. Some of the younger Brujah had even taken to waving at him when they saw him on the street. Without even realizing it, Frank had become a permanent fixture among the vampires. He'd been…accepted. Twitching at the thought and the unbidden warm feelings it evoked, Frank clutched his empty mug. How had it happened? He remembered very clearly the fear and hatred he'd felt for the Kindred after Alexandra's death. Hell, it hadn't been but a few months ago that Julian had warned him against ever trying to hunt them. Not that he'd ever even considered the idea, of course. He hadn't hated the Kindred…just those responsible for Alexandra's death, and the frequent cover-ups that irked him to no end. How then had he gone from a barely tolerated obligation of Julian's…to an ally? A friend? Confidant? Hell, he'd driven Cash home only just last week when the Gangrel had gotten utterly shit-faced drunk. Allies didn't do that…but friends did. Friends. Huh.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to when I didn't see you at the Haven tonight," a familiar voice said, and Frank turned, only half surprised, to see Julian standing by his booth. Unexpectedly, a shiver vibrated down Frank's spine, leaving his chest tight and his face feeling flush. It had been a feeling he'd begun to associate only with the Prince, as of late. Julian's dark eyes were fixed on him; patient, expectant.

"Just felt a little overwhelmed. Thought a change of scenery might help." Julian took his words as invitation enough, and slid into the seat opposite, dropping his folded jacket on the seat beside him. Tonight he wore a deep blue silk shirt, the top few buttons casually undone. Frank shivered again, forcing his eyes away from the Prince's broad chest and the traitorous way his body had recently begun to react to the man. _Man_, he reminded himself. Julian is a _man_. Men aren't supposed to make you react that way. Shifting uncomfortably, he raised his eyes to the Prince's dark gaze, aware that it was only slightly easier than staring at his chest.

"You haven't…regretted our association, Frank? I have come to cherish you as a friend and ally…I would never want you to feel uncomfortable," Julian said, the slight crinkles at the corners of his eyes betraying his concern.

"Oh, no…not at all. To be honest, I haven't been happier in a long time," Frank said, only just realizing it as the truth as he spoke. "It's just…I'm having trouble sorting it all out in my head. For god's sakes, man…I thought you were a sadistic super-mobster just a few months ago, secretly pulling the strings of every crime-syndicate known to man. And now…hell, you're the closest friend I've got. And the Kindred…I don't even know when I stopped thinking of you guys as monsters and started thinking of you as people. Peculiar people, yeah…but people all the same." Frank sighed, staring into his empty coffee mug to hide his embarrassment.

Julian smiled, seeming to relax at Frank's explanation. "I'm glad, Frank. And you should know, you're not the only one who's undergone a shift in perspective. Many of the Kindred who hated and resented you on principle now speak of you fondly. Even Daedalus considers you an honorary member of the Kindred."

"Really. Now I'm flattered," Frank said, shaking his head with a wry smile. Daedalus was notorious for his practicality and stringent following of the laws. For him to accept a human…well, that was practically a glowing recommendation!

"He _is_ fond of you, you know. His only quarrel with you has been because of the Masquerade. I think he has finally come to realize you have no intention of bringing harm to us, and that your word is true." Julian smiled fondly, and Frank realized that Julian, too, was admitting to something unspoken. Suddenly feeling restless, Frank began fishing for his wallet.

"Hey…uh…you wanna go for a walk or something?" he asked, not daring to look at Julian lest he see amusement in those eyes.

"A walk would be most welcome," he said, and reached for his own coat.

After throwing a few bills on the table for the coffee, Frank followed Julian out into the cool night air. Raking a hand back through his hair, which had begun to grow long in the past months, he veered to the left, where the sidewalk meandered toward the distant shore and the smell of sea. The Kindred matched his pace, his long coat making him appear as a tall shadow in the night. Frank risked a glance at the man's face, but Julian's eyes were focused ahead, a small, content smile on his lips.

"So…um…was there anything you needed to discuss with me? I mean, you did come looking for me after all," Frank said. Julian quirked a smile and glanced his way briefly.

"Not necessarily. I was merely…concerned when I didn't see you. You've become somewhat of a regular at the Haven. I wanted to be sure that nothing had happened to you. Though you may no longer have Eddie Fiori to worry about, there are still those who would be pleased to see you dead. Traditionalists who would see the Masquerade protected, childer who resent your perceived status with the Primogen of the clans…." Julian sighed, and Frank suddenly felt a stab of guilt for worrying the man.

"My…perceived status?" Frank queried softly. He hadn't been aware he had any status, perceived or otherwise. After all, he wasn't Kindred.

"Yes. Haven't you noticed the company you keep, Frank? I, Prince of this city, count you as one of my dearest friends. The Primogens of the Ventrue, Toreador, and Gangrel clans also count you as a close friend, and to the Nosferatu you are a trusted ally. There are hundreds of us in this city; Frank…you have met but a precious few. You, a mortal, share bonds with the most powerful Kindred in this city, while many Kindred clamor at our doors for even a few minutes attention. Is it not expected, then, that there would be enmity aroused?" Julian said, and there was a tight quality to his voice that Frank didn't know how to interpret.

"I guess there would be, when you put it like that," Frank said quietly. He'd never thought of it that way before.

"I…admit that I fear for you, Frank. You know I do my best to protect you, because of my oath to Alexandra, and because I care for you as well. However, I cannot be everywhere. I cannot see the future, or into the minds of other Kindred. I fear that, one day, an embittered soul will seek to harm you, and I will be unable to save you. Because of this, I often wonder if I should keep you at a distance. I could protect you from afar just as easily, and you would be safe from those who would harm you for associating with me," Julian paused and came to a stop. Frank stopped beside him, turning to face his companion. "I have thought about it, but found myself too weak to do so. I value you too much to keep you away, though it puts you in danger."

Frank found himself caught by the Kindred's eyes, shocked by the open warmth he saw there. Julian's hand rose to Frank's cheek, thumb ghosting over his cheekbone. Though the hand was cool, Frank felt his skin heat with the flush in his cheeks, chest tightening and spine tingling with the unfamiliar, yet not unwelcome closeness.

"I would Embrace you to keep you safe, to keep you with me…but that is one crime I would not commit unless you asked me to," Julian's voice was soft, almost hypnotic. Somehow, the distance between them had disappeared. Frank could feel the Kindred's cool breath against his face; feel the fabric of his coat against his hands. His left hand somehow found its way to Julian's hip, settling there as if the feel of smooth silk and hard muscle was not unfamiliar beneath his palm. He didn't feel nervous as he sensed Julian leaning closer, but rather turned his head up to meet the taller man.

Lips met gently at first…a touch of ice and fire, then more passionately as the familiar tingle raced down Frank's spine, chased by a trail of fire that pulled his entire body taut. His other arm curled about Julian's back as the taller man slid his own fingers back through Frank's hair, the cool skin a pleasing shock to the heat that flared in his skin. Panting, Frank pulled away for a second, only to meet Julian's mouth in a second, lip bruising kiss. Briefly, Frank felt the hard press of sharp teeth against his lips, but the sensation was gone in an instant, replaced by the insistent pressure of Julian's lips on his own, stealing every conscious thought from his brain.

Abruptly, Julian broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Frank's as they panted, Julian's hands resting lightly on his shoulders, both holding him and keeping him away. Blinking rapidly, Frank stared, transfixed, at the silver that swirled in the Kindred's eyes, and the long, deadly teeth that had invaded the mouth he'd so recently been kissing.

"Julian?" he asked, shocked at the breathless quality of his own voice.

"If…I don't stop now, I won't be able to," Julian said, pulling back enough to look Frank in the eyes. "I ache to taste you…but not now, not like this. I want you to enjoy it as much as me…if…you wish, that is," Julian trailed off, his eyes flickering uncertainly.

Frank sucked in a shuddering breath, licking his tender lips. Never before had he even considered being with a man…kissing one…dating one. But his body hummed in pleasure, and he realized he'd been attracted to Julian for weeks now. The way his spine tingled, his skin flushed, his groin throbbed whenever Julian smiled or brushed against him. Looking up into the anxious dark eyes, Frank knew that he was lost. There was no decision to be made…man or no, he'd fallen in love with Julian long before he'd realized it. Smirking, Frank closed the distance between them and stole the Kindred's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Just try to keep me away," Frank said. Julian's eyes, warm brown again, filled with pleasure. His smile, fangs and all, was enough to make Frank's heart skip a beat.

"So you're sure? This doesn't bother you, being with another man? Let alone a Kindred?" Julian persisted.

"I'll admit I never once thought of being with a man before, but…I can't think of a single reason why it should matter. I've fallen hard and fast for you, so much so that even I don't understand it. And in case you've forgotten…you're not the first Kindred I've kissed, you know."

Julian's cheeks flushed lightly, a testament that he'd fed well earlier, and he tugged Frank against his chest, long arms curled around his back beneath the leather jacket. Frank reciprocated happily, fingers caressing the smooth silk of Julian's shirt.

"I…apologize. It has been a long time since I have felt this way for anyone. That it should be you is…. I was afraid you had no such inclinations for me. I am glad to be proven wrong."

Frank smirked. "Well, get used to it buddy." Julian laughed, turning them back toward the distant diner.

"I have a feeling that everything with you is an adventure, Frank Kahonek. Do you do nothing by halves?"

"Nope. With me it's all or nothing, whether its police work or…ah…other stuff," Frank stuttered, blushing despite himself. It was Julian's turn to smirk as he draped one arm over the smaller man's shoulders, unwilling to break contact as they walked.

"All or nothing," Julian mused, expression suddenly somber. I hope it is enough, he thought. This would not be…easy for the others to accept. It had taken so long for them to accept the detective as an ally. But for them to accept him as their Prince's lover…that could prove to be another battle entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

---**Part 2**---

"Hey boss, you seem happy today," Cash called from his perch in the tree near the front door. For some reason, the young Gangrel Primogen had claimed the tree as his own. It was at least once a day that Julian spied him perched in the tree, either reading, listening to music, or simply watching the stars rise. This time the Gangrel had obviously been waiting for him, as he hopped down from his perch as soon as Julian arrived.

"Yes, well…even I have the occasional good day, you know," Julian commented, smirking back at Cash as he followed him through the door.

"Do I get to ask?" Cash asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Julian snorted, before casually flipping off his jacket and hanging it on the hook by the door.

"No," Julian replied tauntingly. He was preparing to engineer a change of subject when he saw Cash freeze out of the corner of his eye. The Gangrel had frozen, staring at the coat, his nostrils flaring. "Cash?"

"Oh gods and demons…_Frank Kahonek_?" Cash stuttered, eyes suddenly wide. Julian froze, muscles tensed. Damnit! He'd forgotten how acute the Gangrel's senses were. Well, there was no hiding it now, but if Cash had a problem with it…Julian was at a loss for what to do.

Suddenly, Cash seemed to shake himself free of his shock, standing straight and his expression turned all business. "I…apologize. It is not my place," he said, though his wide eyes still bespoke his shock. Relaxing, Julian laughed softly, shaking his head.

"Take it easy, Cash. Frank and I…well, let's say it's a recent development. I do not intend to keep it a secret, but…discretion would be appreciated nonetheless," Julian said, and Cash seemed to relax at his words.

"Er…right. I'll try to keep my nose to myself in the future," Cash said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"So…was there a reason you were waiting for me?" Julian said, and Cash seemed grateful for the switch to a more comfortable subject.

"Uh…right. Yeah…The Prince of Seattle called for you earlier. He'd like you to contact him as soon as you can. Apparently there have been some murders popping up along the coast that are likely Kindred related. He wouldn't tell me more, save that it was urgent."

Julian frowned, not pleased that there may be another rogue on the loose in his city so soon after the Starkweather debacle. "Thank you. I suppose I mustn't keep him waiting then," Julian said, and began to head for the stairs.

"Hey…Julian?" Cash called, standing with one hand on the front door. Julian turned, watching him expectantly. "Congrats. Frank's a good guy," he said, smiling. Julian returned the expression, feeling some of the contentment from earlier returning.

"Thanks, Cash," he said, and stood staring after as Cash slipped out the front door, no doubt returning to his tree. Shaking his head, Julian continued up the stairs. Maybe the reactions wouldn't be as bad as he thought, after all.

---

Later that day at the Police Station, Frank was settling into his routine. He had a small smile on his face despite the fact that he'd been fighting to keep his expression neutral, or even grumpy. Already too many people had been asking questions. Did he really smile so rarely that instantly the entire station noticed? He'd been asked at least three times already if he'd had a 'good night.' Rolling his eyes, he bent and began sorting through the files in his desk, wondering which ones could be shifted to the file room in the back.

"Hey Frank," Sonny called, dropping a stack of his own files onto his desk across from Frank's. Frank grunted, busy rescuing a stack of papers that had spilled from his desk onto the floor. Hmm…phone records from three years ago. The file quickly landed in the box by his feet destined for the file room.

"You seem happy today," Sonny commented. Frank rose up enough to glare.

"Damnit am I wearing a sign on my forehead or something?" he grumbled. Sonny laughed, before coming around the desk to help rescue the scattered papers.

"Well, let's just say you have the look of someone who either had a good night or had too much caffeine. So, who's the lucky gal and why haven't you told me about her yet?" Sonny prodded.

"Look, it's kind of a recent development. And it's none of your business anyway," Frank said, though his cheeks flushed a light scarlet.

"Well, at least tell me you didn't wear that ratty old jacket on your date…" Sonny said, eyeing the jacket on the back of Frank's chair speculatively. Frank sputtered.

"It's not ratty! And besides…it wasn't a date. We just sort of…met up. Now leave off, will you?" Frank said, but Sonny had developed an evil glint in his eyes.

"Y'know, one good thing that comes from you knowing my secret is that I can do _this_," Sonny said, and promptly snatched up Frank's jacket.

"Hey! No fair!" Frank reached to snag the jacket, but Sonny danced out of his reach, the jacket dangling tauntingly from one finger. Before Frank could stop him, Sonny lifted the jacket to his nose and sniffed.

"Ah, hell…" Frank muttered, dropping his head to his desk.

Sonny's eyes had popped wide open, and his nostrils flared a second time as if to be sure of what he smelled. "Kindred…Ventrue…_Julian_?" Sonny sputtered after a moment, turning to stare at his partner in shock.

"Couldn't leave it alone, could you?" Frank sighed, sitting up from his slump and leaning back in his chair.

"Frank…you were on a date with _Julian_?"

"It wasn't a date, okay? We just met up and talked and stuff," Frank grumbled.

"But Frank…he's the Prince!"

"You think I don't know that? Look, have you got a problem with it?" Frank said, standing abruptly and meeting Sonny's eyes. If Frank had been Kindred, Sonny would have sworn that he was trying to dominate him. Sonny sagged, tossing the jacket back over Frank's chair.

"No, man. I don't have a problem with it. It's just…Frank, I didn't even know you swung that way!"

"To be fair, I didn't either. And keep it down, will you? If the guys find out I might be out of a job," Frank said, looking carefully about the station to see if anyone had been listening. Sonny nodded distractedly.

"Look…Frank…be careful, all right? Even if I don't have a problem with it, there are others who will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

--**Part 3**--

The Haven was crowded when Frank arrived, parking his car well away from the building so as not to stand out against the higher-class vehicles. A nervous shiver ran down his spine when he spotted Julian's black Jag parked near the door. A few of the regulars stood outside talking, and waved as he approached. Frank waved back distractedly, trying not to focus on the fact that the doorman didn't even eye him distastefully anymore.

Trying to keep a low profile, Frank kept to the edge of the room as he entered the club, eyes scanning the crowd. He wasn't sure what he'd hoped to accomplish by coming. On one hand, he wanted to see Julian. It had been several days since their last encounter, and work had prevented him from stopping by the Haven. On the other hand…he felt embarrassed. How would Julian react to seeing him? Since they were in public, would it be the same as always, or would the Prince expect something more? Did he want to announce it to the other Kindred so openly, or had he told them already? Swallowing thickly past the lump in his throat, he almost didn't hear Lillie calling his name from across the room.

She was dressed beautifully as always, but this time her slinky dress and seductive smile didn't so much as make him blink. Rather, it was the Kindred at her side that snared his attention. Julian was there, his dark hair gleaming in the flickering lights from the stage. A half-filled wineglass was clutched in his left hand, but his attention was focused on Frank. Aware that he probably looked like a star-struck fool, Frank shook his head and approached, trying to keep from running to the table. Cash had pulled up a chair near Lily so he could watch the crowds, and he was wearing a knowing smirk as Frank approached.

"Hi," Frank said lamely, directing it to no one in particular.

"Detective Kahonek. Why don't you join us for a change?" Lillie invited, waving to the seat across from her and Julian.

"Sure. Uh…thanks," he said, sliding stiffly into the seat. His eyes kept flicking to the man next to her, and he could feel the Prince's heavy gaze locked onto him.

"I heard they've been keeping you busy these last few days," Julian said suddenly, and Frank jerked, his eyes unconsciously locking on the Prince's.

"Yeah. Department's decided we need a new filing system. We've all been stuck plowing through three years worth of paperwork."

"No new exciting cases, then?"

"Nah. Why? Has something come up?"

"No, not yet. I have been warned that there might be some unpleasantness heading our way, however."

"Ah. Well, I'll be sure to keep my eyes open."

"Thank you, Frank," Julian said. They fell silent, each unerringly finding their gaze drawn to the other. Lillie flicked her eyes between the two men, a tiny wrinkle between her brows betraying her confusion.

"Has…something occurred that I should know about?" she asked softly. Julian and Frank both flushed, drawing back into their seats. Frank took to toying with the unlit candle centerpiece, rolling the object between his hands, while Julian casually sipped his wine with far more attention than called for. Cash's reaction, however, was the most intriguing. He burst into loud, raucous laughter.

"I knew it. I am missing out on something here. How is it, Julian, that both Cash and Frank are aware of something that I am not?" Lillie turned, fixing the Prince with the full force of her glare. Julian blinked, his expression priceless. Frank sighed, and dropped his head into his hands.

"How is it that the existence of an entire species can be kept secret for thousands of years, but an entire city suddenly can tell when two people have kissed? How does that make any sense?" Frank blurted, shaking his head. Beside them, Cash broke into a renewed fit of laughter. Lillie looked utterly gob smacked. Then, she grinned.

"At last! I was wondering when you two would get over your male egos and take action," Lillie said, and, smirking, leaned back in her seat.

"Wait…how did you know we liked each other? Hell, even I didn't know," Frank demanded, affronted despite himself.

"A Toreador knows these things. And besides…you couldn't stop talking about each other, even though you probably didn't realize it."

"And after tonight, it's likely that every Kindred here will have guessed that _something_ is going on between you two. Everyone's noticed that something's changed," Cash said, wiping red tinged tears of laughter from his eyes. The four looked out into the club, noticing for the first time that more than a few heads kept turning their way, watching them with poorly disguised curiosity.

"Well, fuck it then," Frank grumbled, and then sat up straight in his seat, running a nervous hand through his shaggy hair. "Julian…would you allow me to treat you to dinner tomorrow night? My place?" Frank said, and then cleared his throat self-consciously. Cash and Lillie were watching expectantly.

Julian grinned, and, taking Frank's hand discreetly across the table, said, "It would be my pleasure."

----

Straightening his jacket, Julian paused on the steps to Frank's front door. Rather than driving and possibly arousing questions among the members of the staff that did not yet know of his new relationship with the detective, he'd chosen to take wing and fly in hawk form. It had also given him ample time to calm his frazzled nerves.

Nerves… Julian laughed at himself. He was acting quite pathetic, really. It had been a very long time since he felt so out of control of himself. Though he'd had many lovers over the years, most had been mere pursuits of passion…the result of two lonely people desperate for the closeness of another person. Rarely, however, had anyone tugged on his heart so powerfully. He still could not fully comprehend how Frank Kahonek had come to be such a person. It was true that he had taken an immediate liking to the detective. He was smart, witty, charming in his own rugged way…and stubborn as a mule. His loyalty to his friends and his career was awe inspiring.

At first Julian had thought of Frank as a mere curiosity…a human who knew the Kindred's secret, and yet neither feared them nor hated them. He'd thrown himself into their midst with the same zeal that he approached each of his cases. Before Julian had realized it, Frank had become a trusted friend. He'd come to enjoy the mortal's company…his unique perspective on Kindred affairs, his often crass humor, the startling insight which made him such a formidable detective. Soon, Frank had begun to seek him out of his own volition, and not always for business purposes. Frequently they'd simply met at the diner to share a cup of coffee, or chatted amiably while they mingled at the Haven. He hadn't thought anything of it until Daedalus had commented one day on the amount of time he spent in the mortal's company. From there, Julian had quickly realized that there was more to his interest in the detective than camaraderie. The times he'd found himself searching for an excuse to brush against the other man as they walked, or to touch his fingers as a wine glass was passed, the desperate desire to seek out the man's presence, to hear his voice, to touch him, were explainable only by a slowly nurtured love for the man. And now…it was far too late to turn back. Even now, it took only a second's imagining to feel the detective's warm lips on his own, his lean body pressed flush to his….

Julian shook his head to clear it. Soon enough he would relive the sensation again. There was no use in lingering on the doorstep out of nervousness. Steeling himself, the Prince rang the doorbell, nostrils flaring as the scent of fresh bread and tomato sauce wafted from beyond the door. The sound of a pan being hastily dropped shattered the silence of the darkening evening, and soon the multiple locks on the door clicked undone.

Frank stood in the doorway, his mouth dropped open in mild surprise. A dishtowel was thrown haphazardly over one shoulder, and though he wore his trademark blue-jeans, he wore a rich burgundy dress shirt. His hair, still damp from a shower, curled against his cheeks and smelled mildly of soap. The urge to reach out and tuck the damp curls behind the man's ears was difficult to resist. Julian was secretly glad that Frank had allowed his hair to grow longer…it gave his face an exotic look that suited him very well.

"You seem surprised to see me," Julian said, and Frank flushed, before opening the door wide to let the other man in.

"Just surprised that you used the front door," Frank said, smirking.

"Well, some things are just tradition," Julian replied, then brazenly stepped forward, sliding one arm around the shorter man's waist. Frank stared at him with wide eyes, though his held tilted up unconsciously, expectantly. "And I've been waiting to do this all week," he said, and then lowered his head to make a new memory of those lips. Frank responded eagerly, his hands sliding up around Julian's neck to pull the man in deeper. Julian forced himself to pull back when he felt the first faint stirring of hunger in his veins. Frank seemed to sense his problem, and released him.

"Dinner first?" Frank offered, closing the door behind his guest. Julian paused on the threshold to take in the modest home anew. It was much cleaner than the last time he'd visited. The dark wood surfaces were shining and smelled of polish. The carpet was vacuumed and the windows gleamed, the faint scent of vinegar lingering in the air. The piles of paperwork, books, and old take out bags were nowhere to be seen. And the kitchen…the kitchen shined. For a man who proclaimed practically zero skill as a housekeeper, it was quite impressive.

"The place looks good, Frank. You know you didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"Yeah, well. I figured you'd seen the place at its worst…in the midst of a case with my work strewn everywhere. Figured you should see it at its best, too. And…well, I didn't want to embarrass you with my poor housekeeping skills," Frank said, pausing to toss the towel over a dish drainer by the sink.

"Frank, you are who you are. I like you, housekeeping skills and all. It does not matter what anyone else thinks," Julian said, then drew his left hand out of the folds of his coat, where'd he'd been hiding his own contribution to the meal. "I thought you might enjoy this," he said, holding forth the tall, green wine bottle he'd been saving for a special occasion. It was one of the finest in his collection.

"Julian, that looks expensive! I'm no wine connoisseur, you shouldn't waste that on me," Frank protested, eyes wide as he took the bottle and eyed the date on the label. Julian merely replied by taking the bottle back and popping the cork bare-handed and pouring the wine into two glasses which sat waiting on the counter.

"I was saving it for a special occasion. And to me, this qualifies. Besides, what is the point of collecting fine wines if one can never enjoy them? It brings me pleasure to share them with those I care about," Julian said, passing a glass of the rich, red wine to the startled detective. Smirking, Julian gave in to the urge and tucked an errant curl behind the detective's ear. "And besides…I have plenty of time to teach you how to appreciate a good wine."

"A beer-drinking joe like me? I hope you have the patience of a saint," Frank retorted.

"Now, what is that fantastic smell lingering in the air? I admit to a certain curiosity to what you, a self-proclaimed microwave man, have been slaving away at."

"Hey, I never said I couldn't cook. Just don't see the point in doing it just for myself," Frank said, feigning injury. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll do the honors?" he said, casually shooing Julian toward the tiny dining nook. Julian complied with a smile, noting the detective's valiant effort at table-setting. There was no table cloth, but the dishes were clean and a few votive candles sat flickering as a centerpiece. The silverware hadn't been laid in the appropriate order, but the silver gleamed as if it had been painstakingly polished. Sitting in the far chair so he could watch the other man, Julian draped his coat over the back of the chair and sipped at his wine.

The detective soon pulled a surprising number of dishes from the oven, where it appeared they had sat warming. First a basket of French bread was placed in the center of the table, then two small soup bowls into which Frank ladled a thick, spicy soup. What was unmistakably chicken parmesan sat waiting on the counter, and…was that tiramisu? Blinking in surprise, Julian couldn't help but stare with new eyes at his companion as the man slipped into the seat across from him. Frank was undoubtedly a man of hidden talents.

"You were not joking when you said you could cook," he prodded. The detective shrugged.

"My mother worked as a chef for a while when I was a kid. She made sure I could cook and sew enough to get by."

"I would say this is more than enough to get by. Only you, Frank, could blast a Kindred out of a window one moment, and fix Tiramisu the next, with equal nonchalance," Julian said, pleased by the embarrassed flush that rose in the other man's cheeks.

Taking pity on him, Julian turned his attention to the meal that had no doubt taken hours to prepare. He was surprised that every dish was delicious and expertly seasoned, not at all the expected work of a bachelor. Though he knew Frank lacked the trained palate of a wine connoisseur, Julian could tell that he enjoyed the wine. After the Tiramisu, they moved to the leather couch and finished the bottle together, talking about nothing important at all and enjoying every moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

--**Part 4**--

The crime scene was still fresh when Frank arrived. His shift hadn't even officially started yet when he'd been called and told of the murder, and that Sonny would meet him there. That in itself was not entirely unusual…but a crime scene was certainly not how Frank had wanted to begin his day.

Sonny was locking his car (a blue Nissan Sentra…nice and nondescript) when Frank pulled up beside him. The park that stretched out beyond the cars, the access routes already cordoned off by yellow tape, was swarming with onlookers, mostly joggers out for an evening run. A TV crew had parked itself near the police tape, the reporters and camera men hurriedly preparing their equipment.

"Heya, Sonny," Frank called, jogging to catch up to the Kindred. The other man gave him a grim smile.

"Hey, Frank. What a way to start a shift, huh?" Sonny said, and then paused, brows crinkling as he stared at something near Frank's neck. "Is that…a hickey?" Sonny asked, nearly snorting with laughter.

"Wha--? Oh, shit!" Frank muttered, hurriedly buttoning the top few buttons of his shirt to hide the bruise-like mark near his collar bone. Though the Prince hadn't yet attempted to bite him (for which Frank was thankful…the idea still made him squeamish), the Kindred _had_ spent a good deal of time with his mouth fixed to Frank's throat. Though neither Frank nor Julian wanted to rush, they had begun a slow, almost worshipful exploration of one another. By the time the Prince had left (only just before dawn, actually) both had shirts un-tucked and hair mussed. The mere memory of Julian's hands on his bare flesh sent heat rushing toward Frank's groin. He hurriedly shook his head free of the thoughts lest Sonny note something even more embarrassing than a love bite.

"Date with Julian went well, I take it?" Sonny asked casually, beginning to walk toward the yellow tape. Eyeing his partner for any sign of teasing, Frank matched his stride to the other man's.

"Yeah, it was good. Made him dinner, and we talked quite a bit," Frank replied cautiously. Ever since Sonny had smelled Julian on Frank, he had taken every opportunity to tease Frank about it. Any time the name Julian or Luna popped up, Sonny would turn to him and very deliberately, wink. He'd also begun prodding Frank for updates, which Frank suspected was Sonny's way of dealing with the unusual situation. For his part, Frank tried to act as cool and casual about it as he could, even though he was alternately jumping up and down like a giddy child, and ducking his head between his legs while screaming in pure frustration.

Though he wasn't having second thoughts (hell no!), he couldn't help but feel as if his own mind and body had betrayed him. For a moment, while his body had been otherwise distracted, his mind had taken a step back from the situation and wondered what the hell he was doing. It was if, in his mind's eye, the image of he and Julian just didn't fit together. Cop and Prince, Kindred and mortal…man and man…there were so many reasons that they shouldn't be together. Frank supposed some of it could be put down to his own feelings of self worth (after all, what would a handsome, powerful, rich, and, yes, seductive man like Julian Luna want with lowly Frank Kahonek, homicide detective?), but the feeling kept nagging at him.

"Just talked?" Sonny prodded, flashing him the teasing grin Frank was really, really beginning to loathe.

"You already saw the evidence. You want a blow by blow or what?" Frank growled.

"Did he…you know…" Sonny asked, baring his teeth briefly in a parody.

"No, Sonny. Said he wants it to be special when he tastes me. What is it with you anyway? Most guys are obsessed with sex; does the whole biting thing do it for you or what?" Frank said, snapping the last. Sonny jerked back, the hue of his dark cheeks suddenly tinged briefly with pink.

"Ah…yeah, you could say that. I mean, of course Kindred still enjoy the sex…but the tasting…it's kind of the cherry on top, you know? The first time you taste a lover…it's like getting to know them anew. It's hard to describe, but…it's like you known every inch of them…every thought, feeling, passion…you'll see what I mean."

Frank stalled. They were near the cluster of cops and flashing bulbs that identified the location of the victim, and he didn't want to finish their conversation where uninitiated ears could hear. "Wait…what do you mean I'll see? It's not just the Kindred that feels all that?"

Sonny grinned. "Nope. It's two way," Sonny said. Frank blinked, raising his hand to the hidden mark on his throat.

"Damn," he said simply as they began to approach the crowd again.

"That about sums it up."

The cops shifted out of the way as Sonny flashed his badge, coming to a stop beside a forensic scientist who crouched snapping pictures. Frank stepped up beside him and froze, eyes locked on the victim's throat. "Shit," Frank muttered. Sonny was already reaching for his cell phone. Someone picked up the line after the first ring.

"It's Sonny. I need to speak to Julian…it's urgent." It took only a moment for whoever had picked up to find him, for Sonny had barely stopped speaking when he began again. "Frank and I are at a crime scene. Yes. This one smells like Malkavian. I'll let him know." Sonny hung up and slid the phone in his pocket, turning to stare at the body apprehensively. Frank stood and waited for him to talk.

"Julian wants you at the meeting this evening, as it concerns this case," he said, sounding worried.

"I'll be there. What's wrong, though? This isn't the first Kindred related crime we've dealt with," Frank said, turning to study the body again as if to discover the reason for his partner's sudden apprehension.

"I don't know, exactly. I just have a very bad feeling about this one."

--

The room in Julian's mansion that served as a meeting place for the Kindred leaders of San Francisco reminded Frank very much of a war room. Dominated by a long, sturdy table, and surrounded by at least a dozen of the most powerful people in the city, Frank imagined his assessment wasn't far off. The table was dominated by the Primogens of the city…he recognized Cash, Sonny, Lillie, Daedalus….even more of the Kindred seated about the perimeter of the room (as he was) were familiar. Frank had received a number of surprised stares when he'd taken his seat near the door (could never be too careful, after all), but only one or two hostile glances. The atmosphere was one of charged expectance. It apparently wasn't often that Julian called a meeting that included more than the Primogens of the clans. The ambient noise died abruptly as Julian swept into the room, all power and grace as he took his place at the head of the table. He did not sit immediately, but rather placed a manila folder on the table in front of him. Frank tried not to focus on the fact that the folder was most likely police property slipped from under some poor file clerk's nose. Before he could begin, a voice from the opposite end of the table spoke up. He recognized the Kindred as Cameron, the Brujah who had taken Eddie Fiori's place as Primogen of the clan.

"What business is it, my Prince, that requires the presence of this kine?" the man asked, his cool blue eyes turned to glare at Frank. Frank merely raised an eyebrow, unconcerned. Julian narrowed his eyes, sending the Brujah such a look that the Kindred couldn't hide his shock at the reaction.

"Detective Kahonek is here, Cameron, because he and Sonny were called to a crime scene this evening, the crime scene which is the reason for which I have called this meeting," Julian said, effectively silencing any further protests.

"Last week, I was contacted by Luviel Gregori, the Prince of Seattle. He warned me of two rogue Kindred who were making their way down the western coast, slaying humans without any regard to secrecy. There were six murders in Seattle before they were able to discover the identities of the Kindred responsible. Unfortunately, by that time, they had already fled the city. Until this morning, it was unknown where they had gone. Now…we must deal with what has landed in our midst." Flipping open the manila folder, Julian removed two photos and passed them down the table.

"These are the two responsible: Hadrian Primus, a three hundred year old Malkavian, and Katerina Novolski, Gangrel, age unknown. Both Kindred are very powerful, and quite possibly insane. Sonny?" Julian said, turning to the dark-skinned Kindred on his left.

Sonny stood, looking nothing like his human guise in his crisp dress shirt and slacks. "Their first kill here was found in Garden View Park. No attempt was made to hide the body, or to disguise signs of their feeding. I met with a member of Seattle's Gangrel clan this afternoon, and he verified that the Kindred responsible were Katerina and Hadrian," Sonny reported, returning to his seat dutifully once his report was made.

"Frank? Did you make any other observations?" Julian asked, and Frank nearly jumped, not having expected to be called upon.

"Yeah, actually. The girl had not been dominated when she was killed. She was taken down kicking and screaming, completely aware as her throat was torn out," Frank said, not having bothered to stand. Frank shrunk back self-consciously as whispers broke out around the room, with many heads turning his way in speculation.

"How do you know this, Frank Kahonek? Domination leaves no evidence," Daedalus said, posing the question that was apparently circling the room.

"Just plain old detective work. I've seen my share of bloodless corpses, you know. The one's who've been dominated have no scratches or bruises, no marks of a struggle. Usually they simply look as if they'd lain down to die with a smile on their face and a hole in their neck. This one though…she was like one of Starkweather's first victims. Bruises on her wrists, skinned knees and palms from falling, bruising over her mouth from the killer stifling her screaming…even the bite wound was jagged, as if her head had been jerking or spasming as the killer fed." Whispers began again after he'd finished, but Frank was too preoccupied with the approving nod Daedalus had given him to hear what was said.

"If this is indeed true, that the rogue Kindred are not only killing indiscriminately, but also doing so without dominating their victim's minds…then the Masquerade is in imminent danger," Julian said, his expression darkening. "I declare Luviel Gregori's blood hunt against Hadrian Primus and Katerina Novolski open in San Francisco. I also urge you all to be careful. Do not attempt to overtake them on your own if you can help it," he said, pausing to cast his eyes about the room.

Frank couldn't help the small smile that touched his lips as he watched. How had he ever mistaken Julian for a cold-hearted killer? He was a Prince in every way…he truly cared about his people. In doing all in his power to defend the laws of the Camarilla, he would do everything possible to keep the Kindred out of danger.

Slowly, the room began to clear. Sonny gave Frank a pat on the shoulder as he left. Once the room was empty save for Julian and him, Frank slid from his chair and approached the other man, who was leaning against the table, staring at the two photos lying there. Neither photo was of very good quality. Both were night shots and taken from a distance, having been later enlarged to show the faces more clearly. Hadrian had been photographed leaning against shop window, his hair an unwashed disarray around his face. His clothing was a mishmash of colors and decades. Katerina, however, was a different story. She looked like something out of a nightmare. Her eyes were the vivid yellow-green of an enraged Kindred, and her eyebrows were too thick to be normal. Her nails tapered into hooked claws, and her hair more resembled the mane of a lion than a woman's tresses.

"My god…if anybody saw her like that…." Frank said, and Julian hummed in agreement beside him.

"That is what worries me. Though she is blatant in her killings and disregard for the Masquerade, she has sanity enough to keep herself out of sight, or to disguise herself effectively enough to hide among humans."

"Wait…you mean she always looks like that? She's not just in a rage?" Frank asked.

"Yes. It is a common fate among the older Gangrel to come to resemble the beast whose form they most commonly take," Julian said, then flipped the folder closed and stood back. Casually, he snaked his hand between them and grasped Frank's hand. Frank took in the worried expression on the Kindred's face and squeezed the hand in his reassuringly.

"Both you and Sonny have seemed very…worried about this mess. More so than other murders," Frank prodded gently. Julian sighed and contemplated the grain of the table.

"Sonny spoke to me of his…unease. I admit that I, too, feel a certain foreboding, though I cannot explain it. It is just a feeling, nothing more," Julian said. Unclasping their hands, he pulled Frank to his chest. Frank shivered as the Kindred buried his nose in his hair, inhaling deeply.

"I hope you'll forgive me," Julian said, still buried in the scent of Frank's hair, "but I find your scent very calming." Frank settled his arms around the other man's waist, smiling.

"I don't mind at all. Quite the contrary," Frank said. He was half hoping that Julian's mouth would begin a repeat of the previous night's pleasures, and half wishing they could disappear someplace that wasn't swarming with Kindred, when Julian tensed. Frank followed Julian's gaze while the man pulled back, staring with displeasure toward the doorway.

"I admit I doubted the rumors," Cameron said, staring at the two of them without surprise. One corner of his wide mouth was curved in distaste; nose scrunched briefly as if he'd caught a bad scent in the air. "To think, that our Prince would sully himself, and endanger the very laws he has sworn to protect, by consorting with a mortal."

"Is your quarrel with my leadership, or my personal life?" Julian asked, his eyes suddenly cold and dark. His left hand, however, tightened its hold on Frank's waist protectively.

"Both, my Prince. How could such a…dalliance…as this not prove detrimental to your judgment? The laws are clear. He must be killed or embraced. There are those of us who have only tolerated the mortal's presence because of your oath, and because he remained largely ignorant of our world. This has gone too far, Julian. You must make your decision soon, or it will be demanded of you."

"Cameron, you cannot ask such a thing of me. Frank has been nothing but loyal to our secrets, and his input has frequently been proven invaluable…"

"Pardon me, my Prince," Cameron interrupted, then turned to address the shocked and dismayed Frank for the first time. "Frank Kahonek…it is not your character which concerns us. Indeed, were you Kindred, we would happily stand beside you. It is your mortality which concerns us. You are not immune to our powers. Our enemies could rip our secrets from you unwillingly; indeed, they could turn you into a mindless slave and command you to drag our sleeping bodies into the sun. Now that you have become our Prince's lover, the danger is even greater. It is for these reasons that we ask that you become Kindred, or take our secrets to your grave," Cameron finished.

Frank blinked, lowering his gaze to where his hand had found Julian's again. "I…understand," he said finally. "I hadn't realized that anything like that could happen," he said. Cameron nodded shortly, and turned his focus back to the Prince.

"I came only to tell you of our opinions. We realize it is not a decision to be made lightly. Nothing further will be said until the rogue's are captured." With a last look at Frank, the Brujah turned to the prince and bowed, and stepped quietly from the room.

Frank could feel Julian sag, as every one of the muscles of his back relaxed. The Prince had turned his head to the table; dark eyes squeezed shut as if in pain.

"Hey, it's okay, man. It's not like we didn't expect that kind of reaction," Frank said, resting his hand on the Kindred's bent back. Julian shook his head, bowing his head briefly before standing up straight again.

"It was…foolish of me to think that there would be time before someone would approach me with such demand. I fear I have grown too complacent, too accepting of their adjustment to your presence among us. I am sorry, Frank. I never…I did not want this to ever be a decision you were faced with," Julian paused, drawing in a shuddering, unsteady breath. "I…would not wish the Embrace on you, Frank. It is curse I have longed to escape since the day I awoke a Kindred. Nor, however, could I live with myself if you were killed because of me! And for this to come up now, just as I have begun to realize how much I love you…" Julian trailed off, covering his face with his hands for a moment, as if to hide from the world for one, brief instant.

Frank swallowed thickly, his eyes flicking briefly to the doorway where the Brujah Primogen had given his ultimatum. "Julian…I will be honest. I've never wanted to be Kindred. Power, immortality…that stuff means all shit to me. But I don't want to die, either… I've got the best reason in the world to go on living right here," Frank paused, struggling to find the words to convey the tangled mess of thoughts jockeying for position in the front of his brain. "Look…if we can't find a way around it by the time ole' Cameron comes a knocking, I want you to Embrace me. I…I love you too much to give up the ghost without seeing what we can be together. Alright?"

Julian's eyes were troubled as he looked up, and slowly traced Frank's jaw line with his thumb, studying the curves of bone and flesh like the answers to all their quandaries lay there.

"Very well," Julian replied softly, then leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss. "As if I could refuse you anything, now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

--**Part 5**--

The next killing occurred only a day later. This time, the body was discovered in a grocery store parking lot. Frank and Sonny arrived on the scene just as forensics was finishing with the body. This time, the victim had been a young male…probably his mid twenties. His throat had been torn out with equal savagery as the last, and his hands were bloodied from clawing at the pavement. Frank paused to rub his eyes for a moment, wondering, not for the first time, how he had become so embroiled in Kindred business.

"This pair isn't shy at all, are they," Frank said. He didn't even need to ask Sonny for confirmation that it had been the rogue pair responsible. His partner shook his head, rubbing one hand across his mustache in thought.

"They are trying to make a point to the Camarilla. Flaunting their disregard for the rules."

"Yeah…flaunting's one word for it." Frank bent down to take a closer look at the youth. His mouth had been frozen open, perhaps in a last attempt at a scream. Wincing as he rose back up, he turned to see Sonny watching him in concern.

"You okay, Frank?" he asked, his eyes flicking to the turtleneck the man wore.

"I'm fine," Frank groused, touching his neck gingerly. The motion accidently revealed the hint of a finger-shaped bruise at his throat.

"Frank! Man, what happened?" Sonny said, and darted forward to inspect the bruise. The mark was dark, and shaped almost like the print of a hand wrapped around the front of his throat. The bruise was no doubt painful…Sonny wouldn't be surprised if it even hurt Frank just to talk.

Jerking his collar back up, Frank glared briefly at his partner.

"It's nothing, alright? I just ran afoul of Kindred last night who wanted to make clear her opinion of a mortal, and a man, dating the Prince." Frank's voice was calm, but his eyes were pained. The attack had bothered him more than he was letting on.

"Julian is going to be pissed when he finds out," Sonny said. There was no doubt in his mind that if the Prince discovered who had assaulted his lover, that person would be made to quite effectively disappear.

"Yeah, well…I wasn't exactly going to make a big deal out of it. I mean, we kind of expected this, after all. I was already stepping on a lot of toes just by knowing so much about Kindred. Now that I'm with Julian…. I'm just surprised it took so long for someone to make a move," Frank said, then shook his head savagely. "Damnit…why do you guys have to be so damn complicated? You'd think it wouldn't be a big deal," Frank muttered. Julian moved forward and squeezed the other man's shoulder.

"Look…Frank…I can't change how we are. But I know things will get better. The Kindred will get used to the idea of you and Julian, just as they got used to the idea of you knowing about the Masquerade. All you have to do is be patient, and it'll all work out," Sonny said. Frank laughed softly, the sound raspy on his damaged throat.

"I appreciate the gesture, man, but I don't think just ducking my head and waiting for everything to blow over is going to work this time."

--

Cameron had mobilized his clan as soon as the Blood Hunt had officially been called. He was determined for the Brujah to have the honor of destroying the rogues, rather than the Gangrel. Having heard talk about a murderous Kindred duo from the Brujah Primogen of Seattle, Cameron had his eyes and ears across the city on alert. It was therefore scarcely sixteen hours after he'd left the mansion that he received a call that the Malkavian had been spotted.

Four of his clan had witnessed the Malkavian circling through the crowds outside a popular downtown club. They reported his behavior as extreme even for his clan type…erratic, careless, and very clearly out of his head. They'd seen no sign of the female, however. Cameron couldn't help but grin in anticipation as his car pulled up near the boarded up old restaurant where his clan had planned to corner the rogue Kindred. He would make very sure that Cash and Julian remembered the Brujah's easy victory. The Gangrel were not the only clan who could be counted on to track down and destroy the scum of the Kindred world!

Cameron's smile disappeared, however, as soon as he stepped from the car. Even outside the restaurant, the smell of blood…kindred blood…was thick in the air. Accelerating his pace, Cameron felt a tremor of unease travel up his spine. One mad Malkavian should have been no trouble for four of his strongest Brujah.

Nothing could have prepared him for the site that met his eyes inside the condemned building. The dusty floor between the broken tables was a pool of blood and thicker things that Cameron preferred not to linger upon. The source were two of his Brujah…both old, powerful members of the clan. Their bodies…for they couldn't be anything but truly dead…were sprawled amidst the blood, their flesh shredded nearly completely from their faces and arms, revealing the wet, glistening muscle beneath. What was most shocking, however, was that they appeared to have been fighting each other, despite the fact that they had been the best of friends for decades.

Crouched on the ground nearby stood a third of the quartet, head bowed, and with the phosphorus gun that had killed his kin hanging loosely from one hand. His breathing was ragged, and he, too, was marked with numerous claw marks. The fourth of the group stood just beyond the pool of blood, staring down at the decapitated body of the Malkavian. The head had rolled to rest against a barstool…still grinning madly.

"John? Berin?" Cameron called cautiously, still utterly shocked by the scene. "What happened?"

Berin didn't move from his crouched position…indeed, he didn't appear to have heard at all. John looked up from the body, and his eyes were deeply pained.

"We cornered him just like we planned," John began slowly, flatly. "But he didn't seem surprised we found him. He…toyed with us. Led us on a chase up and down the street, all through the buildings…kept disappearing like nothing I've seen. When we finally backed him in here, he…did something to Ty and Oren. They went mad almost in an instant, tearing each other to pieces…" John inhaled a slow, shuddering breath. "We tried to pull them apart…keep them from killing each other…but they turned on us, too." John didn't continue, but Cameron didn't need to hear the rest. John had managed to take down the Malkavian, and Berin…he had put his brothers out of their misery.

Cameron stood and stared at the blood pooled on the floor, no longer anxious to make the gloating phone call to Julian Luna. John and Berin needed him now, and he would not abandon them to their grief. Luna could wait.

--

"Frank, no. I cannot have the authorities involved in this any more than they already are," Julian said, crossing his arms in annoyance. Frank glared at him, unmoved, and feeling somewhat threatened despite himself by the Kindred's mood. They had been arguing in circles ever since Julian had invited Frank to the mansion to tell him that the Brujah had taken care of the rogue Malkavian. Frank had responded with a mix of emotions that had both surprised and annoyed the Ventrue Prince to no end. At first, Frank had been relieved that the Kindred had been found. Then, however, his formidable stubbornness had reared its head.

"If you don't let us in on some of it, you know this could get out of hand! What if the girl decides to up the ante to get back at you for killing her companion? It happens with criminals all the time, I don't see why a psychotic vampire would be any different," Frank was arguing again. Julian had to admire the man's tenacity…though they'd argued the same point several times already, never did Frank argue his point the same way twice.

"It's just not worth the risk involved! If she does 'up the ante,' as you say, then having mortal authorities involved would only put a greater risk to the Masquerade," Julian responded, feeling his patience coming to its end. He was beginning to think that, aside from the late Eddie Fiori, Frank Kahonek was the only man capable of rousing his temper so completely. Julian prided himself on being a calm, rational man. After all, as Prince of the City it was absolutely necessary to always maintain control. But Frank…ever since he had met the mortal, the man had seemed to possess an uncanny skill to rile him.

"Not worth the risk?! Julian…look, letting the police help would put more eyes on the street, and mean less people dead. Or does that not bother you?" Frank prodded, and Julian felt the last of his patience burn and die.

He was across the room in an instant, silvery-green eyes locked onto Frank's as he pinned the man against the bookshelf where he'd been leaning. "Enough of this," he hissed. "I am Prince, and I have made my decision," Julian hissed, leaning so close that he could feel the mortal's warm breath against his lips. He could see the honest fear in Frank's eyes, feel the tremble in the body so close to his. It was then that he noticed the bruise. Not waiting to ask for permission, Julian pulled on Frank's collar, revealing the purpled hand print on the man's neck. Julian's control, already fragile, snapped.

His nails blurred into claws, and his normally indulgent smile was instead full of gleaming, sharp teeth. He could feel Frank's shock, the breath stalling briefly in his throat as he realized what was happening. Something had caused the Prince's Beast to seize control.

"Julian…get a hold of yourself," Frank tried, but Julian's eyes were locked on the bruising at his throat, the muscles in his face twitching as if he were only just restraining himself from violence.

"WHO?" Julian demanded, and the sound was more animal than human, with little resemblance to the cultured voice Frank had grown to appreciate.

"I don't know, Julian," Frank said slowly, trying to control his own fear. He hadn't seen Julian so crazed since the Brujah had forcefully embraced Sasha. "A female Kindred outside the Haven. Please, man…you have to calm down. Getting pissed off isn't going to change anything," Frank pleaded. Something he said seemed to startle some of the Beast out of Julian, though his eyes still swam inhumanly silver.

"Someone dares attack you…a mortal under my protection, my lover, and you call this pissed off?" Julian laughed, and then pulled back enough to shake his head.

"If I knew who was responsible for this, right now, there would be no law human or Kindred that would keep me from ripping them to pieces with my bare hands."

"Then maybe I can," Frank said, and before Julian could try and make do on his promise, Frank mashed their lips together in a hard, angry kiss. At first, Julian's lips remained hard and still. But then Frank sensed a subtle shift in the man, and suddenly it wasn't Frank controlling anything, but Julian.

The Kindred's hands sought Frank's waist, the still-present claws eliciting a tingle of unexpected pleasure as his shirt was freed from his jeans. Frank gasped as Julian's cool hands touched his back, pulling him roughly against the taller man. Julian's kisses became increasingly desperate, as if he were trying to devour him, even as his hands clutched at his back, shoving the shirt past his ribs as they sought more skin to explore. Slowly, Frank began to participate, meeting each of the Kindred's heated kisses with his own. He followed the other's lead and un-tucked the blue silk shirt he liked so much, reaching his hands beneath the silk to the cool skin beneath. If anything, it only seemed to inflame the Kindred further. Both shirts quickly found their way to the floor, buttons neglected and left to fall at their feet.

Frank moaned as he gave in completely, no longer caring about anything save how much of his body he could press against Julian's. His groin throbbed, tearing a gasp from his throat as it brushed an answering hardness. Whirling, Frank was barely aware of his feet leaving the floor, before he found himself pressed into the cushions of the leather chaise nearby. Kicking off his shoes, he wrapped his legs around the body above him, arcing his hips into Julian's. The Kindred's mouth had progressed to his neck, licking and sucking almost tenderly at the junction of neck and shoulder.

Frank nearly growled in frustration as Julian drew back, locking brown eyes with silver with sudden seriousness. "Will you let me taste you, Frank?" he asked, and his voice was low and thick. Frank swallowed thickly, lost for a moment on how to form words.

"Y-yes…god, yes…" he panted, and then gasped as Julian descended on his throat again. Now, though, the warm tongue rasped against his skin deliberately, teasing the pulse that beat powerfully beneath. Frank forced himself to focus on the body pressed against his, to ignore the sudden flare of terror at the first hint of sharp teeth against his throat. The body felt unfamiliar beneath his hands, the angles and muscles very different from Alexandra's soft curves…but it wasn't an unwelcome strangeness. Instead, he reveled in it. This was something new, something entirely unknown and wholly irresistible. His hands encircled the taut waist, obsessed with the bands of muscle tensed beneath the skin. Though he thought he might, he didn't miss the presence of breasts at all. Julian's chest was lean but well muscled…smooth and beautifully hairless. Frank felt inadequate beneath him, but not foolish enough to let it dampen the heat that pulsed through his body.

A sudden, sharp pain at his throat was all the warning he had. For a second, it was pain, and the awareness of Julian's lips pressed to the wound. Then, his body jerked, and his eyes were blinded by a starburst of color. Heat and pleasure overwhelmed his senses, blocking out everything but the feel of Julian's body against his, and the mouth pressed to his throat. Suddenly, he felt something altogether alien and impossible…for a moment, it was if their positions were reversed. He felt his own mouth pressed to a warm throat, the sweet, coppery taste of blood on his tongue, the feel of a lithe, aroused body beneath his… Then the world flipped again, and a flood of emotions not his own made him gasp anew. Pleasure flooded his body twice-over, then possessiveness, need, protectiveness, pure joy, and a love that left him floored. Fear lingered there as well…fear of rejection, of loss…that this moment would be yet another joy ripped from his life before its time. Frank wound his hands in the Kindred's hair, shocked by the surge of protectiveness in his own heart for the man who feared for him so profoundly. And then Frank could take no more, and his world exploded in white, body arcing as he found his release.

Frank was barely aware as Julian licked gently at the wound, his saliva encouraging the fragile human flesh to knit together. Soon, all that would be left was a faint, pink scar. Frank found that he didn't mind. He wanted a reminder of that connection. In those brief few moments before Julian had pulled away, Frank felt he knew him more profoundly than he'd ever known anyone in his life.

Julian was smiling when Frank finally blinked the last of the spots from his eyes. The Kindred was sprawled half on top of him, his eyes returned to their usual dark shade. Frank drew in a shuddering breath, not caring a whit that the soppy grin on his face probably made him look ridiculous.

"Well? Did my blood pass muster?" Frank asked jokingly. Julian's grin widened.

"You taste like everything I've ever desired, and more," he said, and shifted subtly. Flushing, Frank realized that he wasn't the only one who'd found his release.

"And you, Frank? What did you think?"

"I think with that memory alone, I could be a happy man for the rest of my life," Frank said. Julian laughed heartily, and then rolled smoothly off the couch with a grace any cat would envy. Holding out a hand to help the Detective up, he grinned mischievously.

"What would you say to creating a few more memories, then? I do believe we could both benefit from a shower and a change of clothes," Julian purred. Frank took the hand and laughed.

"I think that's an excellent idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

--**Part 6**--

Frank was still grinning like a fool when he pulled into his driveway the next evening. He hadn't intended to spend his day off at the mansion…but one thing had led to another and a few hours had become the entire night. It had felt…right to share a bed with someone again. Though they had behaved themselves after sharing a shower (an experience Frank was eager to repeat), Frank had reveled in being able to lay with the other man beneath the sheets, surrounded by the scent that was uniquely Julian. Not to mention waking in the other's arms seemed to soothe much of the ache Alexandra's death had left in his heart.

Emerging from the car, Frank leaned back against the cab and stared into the long shadows that bathed his front yard. To one side, the old kit bike that had once been his pride and joy lay wrapped beneath a blue tarp, surrounded by weeds. When his wife had still been alive, the bike had been his hobby. Over several months he had painstakingly built it from scratch, promising his wife a ride down the coast as soon as it was finished. She had committed suicide before he could give it a final coat of paint. Frank hadn't touched it since then, though sometimes he had sorted through his tools and thought about it. Idly, he wondered if Cash would know anyone who wanted a project bike.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Frank had taken only a step toward the house when he spotted something on the ground near the bike. Jogging the few steps to it, Frank crouched down for a closer look, only to jerk back in disgust. It was a dog. It's thin, matted body was soaked in fresh blood from the savage wound at its throat. The poor beast's neck had nearly been cracked backwards, leaving the dark, wet tunnel of its windpipe open to the air. Every instinct that had ever saved Frank's life suddenly came roaring to life, screaming that something was horribly wrong. The dog's blood hadn't even begun to dry; whatever had killed it was still nearby.

Frank rose slowly, his eyes darting across the yard and the street beyond. Nothing moved in the growing shadows, though the neighborhood, too, was quiet. Narrowing his eyes, Frank listened for the normal sounds of life in the neighborhood…but all he heard was silence. No dogs barking, no children crying, no televisions blaring. Frank nearly jerked as he noticed another thing….all the houses up and down the block were dark. No lights shone in any of the windows despite the fact that it was nearly dark. There were cars in driveways, but every window was dark and quiet. Terror surged up from the back of his brain, and it was only years of training that kept Frank from bolting on the spot.

Focusing on keeping his breathing calm, Frank began to move slowly back toward his car. From the car he could call for backup…or something…who did you call when you suspected something had happened to all of your neighbors, but you had no immediate proof?

"My, you do catch on quick," a woman's rough, hoarse voice spoke into his left ear. Frank leapt away, whirling in a complete circle and freeing his gun from its holster in a move that would have made any human assailant piss their pants. But the woman wasn't a human…not by any means. She stood in the middle of his yard, grinning at him with a mouth coated with blood. Her enlarged fangs overlapped her lips as she smiled, a strange, hungry light in her cold yellow eyes as she watched him. Her clothing was mere rags, but the entire front of her ragged shirt was plastered to her skeletal frame with wet blood. Her arms, too, were coated to her elbows. "I admit I had hoped that you would get to see my gift for Julian…I've been working on it all day. But no matter…" she said, cocking her head in a strangely birdlike way.

"Katerina Novolski…" Frank breathed. She barely resembled her picture as she was now, with hair wild and streaked with blood. Up close, she seemed even more inhuman. Her fingers were too long…tipped with hooked talons like a wildcat's. And her expression…it was too still, too alien to be confused for anything but a predator. Her lips quirked into an ugly smile at the sound of her name.

"And you are Frank Kahonek…the Prince's human soldier. I can see why he spared your life, mortal," her smile widened. "He owes me a mate…and I think you'll do just fine." She took a step forward, and Frank pulled the trigger.

Though he knew from experience that regular bullets wouldn't faze Kindred, he'd been hoping to gain himself enough time to run for it. Where he had intended to run didn't matter. Katerina, however, didn't as much as flinch. And then she pounced.

The gun bounced away into the grass as Frank hit the ground, his entire body screaming at the impact. And then he felt her teeth tear into his throat, and he screamed. Unlike Julian's bite, which was pure bliss…this was agony. She tore at his throat like an animal, barely sucking at his throat but gouging her fangs into his neck as if digging for his spine. The smell of his own hot blood was in the air…and Frank knew she'd killed him. Through the pain, he fought to see…the keep his vision from fading into black. It was the only thing he could still control. But the sky whirled as his brain starved, and the black crept in like a cancer.

Katerina pulled back, her mouth smeared with his blood. Raising one clawed hand, she deeply slashed one wrist. Frank jerked, his body twitching as he fought to move. But his strength was gone…only a frightening numbness that crept up from his toes remained. She was grinning when she thrust her bleeding arm to his mouth, using her other hand to force his jaw open. Frank tried with the last ounce of his strength to keep his mouth shut, to meet true death rather than let the monster have her way with him…but he was no match. The blackness claimed the last of his vision, and in the darkness, Frank's last awareness was of the damning blood sliding across his tongue.

--

Sonny was getting worried. A few hours ago he had been pissed off, convinced that Frank hadn't been answering his calls because he was holed up with Julian, having a good time when there was work to be done. Then, as the hours ticked by, Sonny had gotten worried. It wasn't like Frank to miss work. Hell, even if he was sick he showed up (though it usually didn't take long for the Chief to send him home). Frank loved his job…there was no way he'd deliberately jeopardize it by pulling a no-show. Not long ago Sonny had given in and called the mansion, but the secretary had reported that Frank had left hours ago.

Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, Sonny made a decision. He would check Frank's house. Maybe nothing was wrong, and the man was passed out on his couch or something equally benign. If he was, Sonny would enjoy letting him have it. But if he wasn't…if there was something wrong…he didn't know if he'd be able to forgive himself if he didn't check to see.

Though their partnership had taken a serious blow when Frank had discovered Sonny's secret, they had mostly managed to patch things up. Frank was still quick to remind Sonny of how long he'd been lying to him, and Frank's trust in him was still very shaky…but they were friends again. The rest could be repaired with time and persistence, and Sonny had both to spare.

Frank lived relatively close to the station, and it didn't take long until Sonny was pulling his car up to the curb in front of Frank's house. His car was there, Sonny quickly noted, but the house itself was dark. Popping open the door, Sonny froze in the middle of rehearsing the speech he would give Frank if the man was drunk.

Blood…lots of blood. The air was thick with it. Quickly shutting the door again, Sonny sucked in a shuddering breath of the untainted air in the car. Never had he smelled such a bloodbath. He could not even begin to count the sheer number of people whose blood mingled in that cloying scent. Fumbling for his phone, Sonny called the only number that would be of any help in such a situation.

"This is Sonny…I need to speak to Julian immediately. It's an emergency," he said into the cell. Julian picked up after only a moment.

"Sonny? What's happened?" Julian asked.

"Julian…we need our people down here now, everyone who can be spared," Sonny began, dread creeping down his spine as he noticed just how completely dark the entire street was.

"Where are you?"

"In front of Frank's. Something is very wrong…I've never smelled so much blood in the air in my life. The houses are all dark, and I can't sense any humans or Kindred."

"Cash is getting the others. They're on their way," Julian said, then paused, and in a softer voice continued, "Sonny…is Frank…?"

"I don't know. I've been trying his phone for hours. His car is here, but I can't sense him."

The phone was silent. Then, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

---

Frank woke to pain. Pain throbbing from his throat, from his head, even from the cement floor beneath him digging into his hip. Frank tried to scream, but his body wouldn't cooperate. His throat felt as if it was filled with cotton, and he knew without even trying he wouldn't be able to turn his head. Opening his eyes, Frank blinked in the near dark, allowing his brain a moment to fight past the pain and remind him of what had happened.

Memory surged back in a wave, and Frank tensed, eyes flicking about in search of the mad vampire. But the room…some sort of small warehouse…was deserted. He was lying between two large wooden crates, and the dust and dirt on the ground beneath him proved it likely wasn't used often. Damn, but it was so cold…. Frank slowly rolled himself onto his front, gasping as his vision flared white when the movement pulled at his neck. A trickle of something warm down his shoulder reminded him he wasn't out of danger.

Katerina…the monster…had attacked him. Abandoned him…for what? By pure effort of will, Frank forced himself to his knees, gripping his bent thighs for support as the world spun and tilted, his breath coming in ragged, burning gasps. She had torn out his throat like a wild animal, he'd felt himself fading…and then….

Frank stopped, breath stalled in his lungs, the pain distant for a brief, horrific moment.

She'd Embraced him.

A high, keening moan filled the air, and Frank didn't realize at first that it was coming from him. Clutching his head between his hands, he screamed. The sound was hoarse and angry, and his vision turned white again at the pain of it.

She'd fucking _Embraced_ him.

The scream turned into a self-deprecating laugh. His luck had finally run out. Even though he'd known in the back of his mind that he was playing with fire every time he worked with the Kindred, that eventually he'd be either killed or changed, he hadn't been able to stop himself. Like an addict, he kept his nose buried in their affairs, making friends with some and enemies of others, taking them all on as a new cause to serve and protect, even though he hadn't realized that at first. And now…Frank shuddered. Never, never had he wanted to join them…at least not unless he had no other choice. But he'd always assumed there would _be_ a choice, and the idea that it would be up to him in the end had somehow made the prospect of becoming Kindred less horrifying.

But this…what had been done to him…Frank shivered, half from the cold and half from the fear and disgust conjured from his memories. He could still taste blood on his tongue, feel it dried and plastered to his skin…moaning, Frank used his fear and anger to surge to his feet. No matter what had or would happen, he could not stay here. Struggling to stay on his feet, he staggered forward, using the long row of crates as support. Whatever she wanted with him, the vampire bitch would not get it. No way in hell.

--

Sonny was still in his car when Julian and Cash arrived at Frank's house. Julian had barely been able to restrain himself from simply transforming into a bird and flying there, but the rational part of his brain had convinced him that driving would be faster, especially if Cash were at the wheel.

The car had barely stopped when Julian was out the door, staggering with a hand to his nose as the smell hit him. Blood…Sonny had not been exaggerating. Even as Archon's Enforcer, Julian had never smelled so much blood.

Cash staggered around the front of the car, his sharper sense of smell having shocked him off balance. "Holy hell Julian…what's happened here?" Cash muttered, his eyes flicking about nervously. Julian didn't pause as he jogged to meet Sonny in the driveway. If anything, the Ventrue Primogen looked just as terrified as he was.

"I don't know Cash…something terrible. When the others arrive, I want you to have them begin searching the houses. I have a feeling we may need the Nosferatu as well…" he said. Cash nodded and turned back to the car. The roar of motorcycles could already be heard in the distance. The Gangrel would be there soon.

"Sonny?" Julian asked as he met the younger Kindred.

"I…haven't gone inside yet. I wanted to wait, just in case…" he said, and Julian nodded.

"Let's go."

Apprehensively, the pair approached the front door. Sonny fished the spare key Frank had given him months ago out of his pocket and opened the door. Inside the house, the blood-scent was less overall, but the scent of dried canine blood was suddenly clearer. They had barely stepped into the living room when they saw the message smeared across the living room wall. MINE FOR YOURS, it said. Julian barely made it to the couch before his knees gave out. Sonny was staring in shock at the wall, though his brown eyes had begun to swirl with silver.

Frank wasn't in the house, dead or alive; his senses told him that much…but no more. What did the message mean? Was she going to kill Frank because the Brujah had slain her mate? Julian blinked, suddenly remembering Frank's argument from the previous day. Frank had been right…just as Julian should have realized from the start.

"Julian?" Sonny asked, finally turning away from the message.

"I think it's safe to say that Katerina Novolski has taken Frank…as repayment for Hadrian. What that means…I can't say." Sonny dropped to the couch beside him, his head in his hands. Then he looked up again, his expression determined.

"Frank will survive this, Julian. I know it. He hasn't made it this far on luck alone. We will find him," Sonny said.

"We have to," Julian said quietly, and hurriedly wiped a tear from his eyes. Now was not the time for grief…if they had any hope of saving Frank, it was time for action. Standing abruptly, Julian strode to the door, his posture a mix of fury and determination. Sonny came hurriedly after, whether for support or to keep him from doing anything rash, he couldn't tell.

"Cash?" the Gangrel had been waiting in the yard, and when he turned to them, his expression was pale and grim.

"Everyone here is dead, Julian. Every house for the entire block…every living thing is dead."

Julian nodded, already having expected as much. "Call in the Nosferatu…there is no more that can be done here."

"Is Frank…?" Cash asked cautiously, his eyes genuinely worried.

"He's been taken, as revenge for the death of her mate," Julian paused, unsure of his next action. He wanted to command every Kindred in the city to look for Frank, to tear apart every building until he'd been found…but he couldn't. Though the rest of the Kindred would view Frank's kidnapping as tragic, it was not a Kindred matter. He couldn't use his power as Prince for his own personal problems. But he could not abandon Frank! Cash, however, offered him the solution he was looking for.

"I'll have the Gangrel hit the streets immediately. We like Frank, Julian…he's a good friend. We will find him," Cash assured. "I'll call Lillie too…she'll want to know what's happened. I bet you anything she'll put the word out amongst the Toreador as well." And with that, Cash was dashing off toward the car, cell phone already in hand.

"Would you like me to involve the police?" Sonny asked carefully, and Julian pondered for a moment.

"Yes…but don't call them yet. Wait until the Nosferatu arrive. There is no way that we can hide this…massacre from the mortals. Daedalus will have a solution that will help us on both counts." I'm learning, Frank, he thought to himself. The more eyes there are to find you, the better.

--

Cameron was nervous as he left the office he kept near the docks. He'd spent all night buried in stacks of paperwork and shipping reports, and far too many forms that needed his signature. He was proud of the Brujah's shipping empire…all carefully assembled through centuries of planning, but it was nights like this that made him wish he'd let the honor of Primogen go to someone else. His patience for paperwork and idleness was fragile. And now…now, he was getting phone calls from Brujah across the city telling him that the other clans were on the move. Gangrel were combing the streets, Toreador were surging through clubs and theatres, coffee shops and museums. Even the Nosferatu had been spotted every now and then, poking their pale heads above ground in shadowy corners. Something was going on…and Cameron was not happy about being left out of it. If Julian was planning something…Cameron sighed, shaking his head. Though he disdained the Ventrue Prince, he was coming to realize that Julian was not a manipulator. He did not plot and plan, did not search to gain more power. Indeed, though Cameron had accused him of otherwise, Julian was fine with what power he had. The man was honorable to a fault, and Cameron's only real grievance with him anymore (aside from the fact that he was Prince) was Julian's dealings with mortals.

Turning his car onto a side road that was a shortcut to Julian's mansion, Cameron was pondering whether he should call the Prince first or arrive unannounced, when he spotted a figure collapsed on the side of the road. Curios, the Brujah pulled the car to the curb and stopped, stepping out for a closer look. Half-expecting a drunk or a vagrant, Cameron was startled by what he saw. A man laid face-down on the wet pavement, a trail of blood spots leading off between two warehouses behind him. His shaggy brown hair was matted with blood, and his leather jacket was stained and ripped. He wasn't dead, his slow, labored heartbeat proved that, but he wasn't far from it. Something about the jacket seemed familiar, and Cameron used the toe of one shoe to flip the prone body over.

"Shit!" he cursed, having jerked back as if struck. It was the detective, Frank Kahonek! The detective's skin, or at least that not painted with blood, was pale as death. His torn clothing was soaked with blood, both dried and fresh. The worst, however, the sight that made even Cameron nearly gag, was the man's throat. Almost the entire left side of his neck, to the junction of shoulder and throat, had been savaged. Deep, ragged gouges revealed the red meat beneath, and even the gleam of tendon. It looked as if a wild, rabid beast had gnawed on his throat, torn the skin away and chewed some more. It was nothing short of a miracle that the man was even alive! Leaning closer, a creeping suspicion made Cameron sniff carefully at the blood still trickling from the open wound. Rocking back on his heels, Cameron stared at the detective in pity. He'd been Embraced. Savaged, Embraced, and from the look of things, abandoned to find life or death on his own. Cameron couldn't help but pity the ruined body before him. It was true he hadn't liked the detective (though he admitted that he did trust him, and admired his skill and loyalty), and he had wanted to see the man Embraced, he would never have wished such a savage attack on anyone. This was no way to be introduced to the Kindred world….

Snapping himself out of his ponderings, Cameron carefully lifted the man from the ground and turned to his car. No matter that the detective had been Embraced, the severity of the wound at his throat could still mean true death if not tended soon. Laying the man gently in the back seat, Cameron shook his head. The Prince was not going to be happy. By daring to touch the Prince's mate, whatever Kindred had done the deed had guaranteed themselves a very long and painful death. And Cameron would be all for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

--**Part 7**--

Julian was pacing his library, waiting to hear back from Cash, when Jeffrey hurried into the room, looking harried.

"Cameron has just arrived, my Prince. He insists that you come out front at once," Jeffrey said, then ducked his head, and added discreetly, "If I may…he seems very worried. He also asked if Daedalus were here."

Julian frowned, already heading toward the door. "Cameron asked after Daedalus? Did he say what for?"

"No, my Prince, only that it was urgent."

"Call Daedalus up. Cameron wouldn't ask for him if this wasn't serious," Julian ordered, then quickly outpaced the young Ventrue. Cash was standing by the door when he approached, looking somewhat angry and confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, "I thought I heard Cameron." Julian merely grabbed the Gangrel by the shoulder and steered him toward the front door.

"We're going to find out."

Cameron was pacing the drive when they emerged, and his expression was one that Julian couldn't remember ever seeing on the Brujah's face before. It reflected worry, fear, and even a bit of shock. The front of his suit was stained with spots of blood. Julian jerked…Frank's blood! Quickly staunching the anger that threatened to overtake him, Julian forced his expression into one of calm curiosity.

"Cameron? What is it?" he asked, and the Brujah looked glad to see him for once.

"My Prince…I…you'd best come see," he said, then without waiting to see that he followed, turned to the sleek black sports car than he drove. Julian watched with a feeling of dread creeping up his spine as Cameron opened the back door and stepped aside. Julian approached slowly, and then at a run as he spotted a familiar pair of shoes on the seat.

"Frank!" he nearly choked as he saw inside the car. At first glance, he would have sworn that Frank was dead. His breath was so shallow that his chest barely moved, and his heartbeat was sluggish and irregular. And his throat…oh, god…how had he lived?

"I found him collapsed in the warehouse district, my Prince. I do not know what happened to bring him there," Cameron was saying, but Julian barely heard his words. Cash had stepped up behind him, and had thrown a hand to his mouth in shock.

"Uh…the rogue kidnapped him yesterday," Cash managed to say. "She slaughtered everyone on his street…left a bloody message on his wall that she was taking him in exchange for her mate." As Cash spoke, Cameron's eyes lit with understanding. That explained all the Kindred scouring the streets, and why he hadn't been contacted. Frank was a friend of the Gangrel, of the Toreador Primogen, and respected by the Nosferatu. Cameron had not been purposefully left out of anything…the Detective's friends had merely gone to his aid.

"Oh, Frank…" Julian suddenly said, and the tightness in his voice drew the other's attention. Julian had pulled Frank from the car and held him carefully in his arms. Once out of the confined space of the car, he had smelled it at once. The scent of Gangrel, incredibly faint now, but undeniably present, was in his blood. He'd been Embraced. Blind pain and fury flooded Julian's veins, and his eyes glowed brightly silver. She would pay…he would rip her heart out with his bare hands for harming his mate so!

Wasting no further time, Julian secured his grip on the smaller man and left for the house at nearly a run, all too aware of the staggering beat of Frank's heart. If it stopped before his body was far enough into the Change, there would be no saving him. Cash and Cameron both trailed behind him as he unconsciously sped toward his bedroom.

Daedalus was already waiting, standing beside the bed with a leather pouch in hand. He looked unsurprised as usual, though his pale brow knit together in concern when he laid eyes on Frank.

Gently, Julian laid the prone man on the bed, being especially careful of his head and neck. He sucked in a breath as he caught sight of it anew…he'd never seen anyone survive such a brutal wound. To see it on the one he loved…it made his heart feel as if it were collapsing in his chest, his lungs as if they had frozen. Warm tears coursed down his face, but he couldn't focus on them.

Daedalus was quick to action. He inspected the wound with clinical detachment before gently touching Frank's forehead, closing his eyes as he easily sensed what others could only guess. "He is near his True Death," he said, removing several bottles from the leather pouch.

"I will do what I can, but it is a miracle he has survived this long, even having been newly Embraced," Daedalus said. Expertly, he administered several drops from each bottle, urging the injured man to swallow with gentle strokes to the uninjured side of his throat. Then he removed a long, curved needle and spool of black thread from the pouch, and Julian could not bare to watch as the Nosferatu began to sew shut what wounds he could. There was too much flesh missing for much, but at the very least, the continued blood loss could be stopped.

Julian was surprised to find both Cash and Cameron standing behind him, not glaring daggers at one another for once. Rather, they were staring at Frank, both wearing expressions of deepest concern.

"I…thank you, Cameron, for bringing him to me," Julian began. The Brujah turned to him and nodded politely.

"Though the Detective and I have not been on the best of terms, I would not wish such savagery on anyone. To be forcibly Embraced is crime enough, but this…brutality…is unforgivable," Cameron paused, meeting the Prince's silvered eyes. "I told you that my clan wished for him to be either Embraced or killed, my Prince…but we have not truly wished for his death. Though I admit I find your choice in him as a lover disturbing, I do not fault you for it. What I am trying to say, is that we never wished him ill. I am sorry this has happened, my Prince," Cameron said, and bowed slightly, politely ignoring the crimson tears that streaked the Ventrue's face.

"Your honesty is appreciated, Cameron. As is your concern. If you had not found him, Frank would certainly be dead already. That will not be forgotten," Julian said, then turned his head toward the bed again. Daedalus had finished his stitching, and was carefully winding a roll of white gauze around Frank's neck. Julian was pleased to note that, though still slow, Frank's heartbeat now managed to hold a steady rhythm, and his breathing was no longer as labored. As he watched, Cash and Cameron both slipped from the room, leaving the Prince to his privacy.

While Daedalus worked, Julian decided he could no longer stand idly by while Frank lingered at the doorway to death. Quickly fetching a washcloth and a basin of warm water from the bathroom, he sat on the opposite side of the bed and began cleaning away the dried blood. There were bruises beneath the blood, and Julian cringed anew. When he finished with his face, Daedalus helped him to slip off the ruined leather jacket and cut away the ragged shirt.

Frank's chest and arms were even worse than his face. There were large, dark, hand-sized bruises at his shoulders and on his arms, no doubt where he'd been held down. There were also shallow gashes down his front, but nothing that required more than a gentle cleansing with the warm cloth.

"How is he, Daedalus?" Julian asked, trailing his fingers over a bruise at Frank's temple. The Nosferatu sat on the side of the bed, not looking up from his patient.

"He is strong in spirit, my Prince. I have bolstered his strength, but I cannot guarantee that he will live. If he can last through the next few hours, enough for the Change to aid him, he will survive. I am sorry I cannot give you better news," Daedalus said, finally looking up to meet the Prince's eyes.

"Then I shall remain with him. If he does not live, at least he will not die alone," Julian said. Unsurprised, Daedalus nodded, and stood to collect his pouch from the bedside table.

"As there is nothing more I can do at the moment, I shall take my leave. I will return tonight to see how he has fared," he said, then turned for the door. Before he could slip out, Julian called to him.

"Thank you, my friend. For everything," Julian said. For the first time that day, Daedalus smiled.

"You are most welcome. Frank Kahonek is a good man," he said, then slipped quietly out the door. Julian almost laughed. From Daedalus, that had almost been a declaration of everlasting friendship. Somberly, he turned back to Frank's still body. Cleaned up, he looked much better than before…but he was still deathly pale and far too cold, even by Kindred standards. Kicking off his shoes and dropping his jacket to the floor, Julian pulled a folded blanket from the end of the bed over the unconscious man and crawled in beside him. Though he knew his own body was cool, he hoped that even that might help. Wrapping one arm gently about Frank's chest, he rested his head against his bare shoulder and closed his eyes. And then, he listened. Frank's heartbeat filled his senses, and it was on it that he focused. If Frank slipped into True Death, Julian determined that he would be there to give what comfort he could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

--**Part 8**--

The hours ticked by, and the thin lines of light from the covered windows moved across the room. Julian remained aware of nothing but the sound of a heartbeat, and the lean body in his arms. It was sometime after dark when there was a change at last. The pattern of Frank's shallow breathing changed, hitching briefly as if in pain, then continued more labored than before. Julian's eyes snapped open, and he could barely believe it when he felt Frank's body twitch, and then begin to shiver.

Sitting up slightly, Julian watched as Frank's eyes rolled beneath their lids, the corners of his mouth twitching as if caught in a dream. His heartbeat sped slightly, but maintained an even rhythm. And then, Frank abruptly woke up.

It wasn't even a slow waking, with much blinking and groaning. Instead, Frank's body jerked and his eyes snapped open, wide and unseeing at first, as if shocked out of a nightmare.

At first Frank was aware of nothing but a pervasive chill that seemed to seep into his very bones. Then, his senses adjusted and he realized he was in a warm bed, with a familiar, muscular body pressed to his side. A jolt of pain that split his body from head to toe snapped his eyes open.

"Frank?" Julian called, and Frank brought his eyes to focus, taking in the welcome sight of his lover leaning over him, expression a mix of concern and relief.

"Ju--Julian," Frank gasped, flinching at the dry pain in his throat. Something was wrapped tightly around his neck, reminding him to think twice about trying to turn his head. Shaking, Frank closed his eyes, struggling to focus past the pain that still throbbed everywhere at once. His stomach abruptly cramped, and Frank groaned, trying to curl in on himself. Gentle hands held him back to the pillows, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"Easy…it's going to be alright," Julian assured.

"Hurts, damnit…" Frank complained, clamping his jaws shut as the pain flared, burning up from his gut and into his bones.

"It is your body beginning the Change, Frank. It will be gone in a few days at most." Frank opened his eyes to glare at the Prince.

Just then, the door to the bedroom creaked open, and Daedalus entered, brown pouch once again at hand. His face lit with a small smile as he saw Frank awake and glaring. If the detective had strength enough for ire, then he had strength enough to live.

"It is good to see you awake, Detective," Daedalus greeted, coming to a stop beside the bed. Holding his hand briefly to the man's forehead, he nodded to himself.

"He is much improved, my Prince, though his strength still flags." Removing a small bottle from the pouch, he urged Frank to drink.

Frank allowed the bitter liquid to seep past his parched lips, grimacing at the noxious aftertaste.

"This will speed your healing, Detective, so that your body can focus on regaining its strength," Daedalus answered his unasked question. Nodding slightly in thanks, Frank grit his teeth as another shudder wracked his body, eliciting bolts of pain from the wound at his neck. Through the pain, he barely noticed as Daedalus began to unwind the gauze at his throat, a fresh roll already waiting on the table.

"It still looks bad," Julian commented as the last of the gauze came away. Frank swallowed, well aware of how terrible the wound at his throat must be. He was sure that something beyond the obvious had been seriously damaged. While making his escape from the warehouse, he had discovered that he could not move his head in certain directions. It wasn't merely because of the pain either, but because some muscle or tendon just wasn't receiving the message. Idly, he wondered if Daedalus' miracle drugs would help with that, or if he was a lost cause.

"It will heal in time," Daedalus said.

Suddenly, thought evaporated as the pain surged anew. Body arcing off the bed, Frank opened his mouth in a silent scream, legs twisting at the horrible, burning pain that surged through every nerve and cell. His body thrashed and shuddered, but gentle hands restrained him, a strong chest pressed to his to hold him down.

"Once I replace the gauze, I would suggest you try feeding him, My Prince," Daedalus said, the roll of fresh gauze in his pale hands. Frank was only dimly aware as his body was gently raised from the bed again, and the brush of the gauze as it was wound around his neck. Feed? His brain questioned feebly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he didn't like the sound of that. Two pairs of hands began to lift him carefully from the bed, and soon he was reclining against a familiar body. He shuddered again as Julian wrapped an arm around his stomach, which had begun to twist uncomfortably in his gut again.

Reaching in front of him, Julian extended a suddenly sharp fingernail and slashed quickly at his opposite wrist. Frank sucked in a startled breath, remembering Katerina performing an identical action. Struggling to turn his head away, Frank's panicked motions were quickly stopped as Julian pulled his head back against his shoulder.

"It's okay, Frank. This will make the pain go away…I promise," Julian soothed, and pressed the bleeding wound gently to his lips. Frank resisted at first, fighting to keep his lips shut despite Julian's insistent pressure. But then the scent hit his nose, and something in it made his mouth open in surprise. The instant it touched his tongue, he was lost.

He was surprised that it didn't taste like blood. Instead, it tasted like Julian, and it was for that reason alone that he was able to keep himself from gagging. It was nearly the same as when Julian had tasted him…images and feelings surged through his brain, and a connection to the other man sprang to life as if it had been lying in wait. He could feel the other man's concern, the fear he'd suffered while Frank had been missing, and the agony as he lay at Frank's side, not knowing if he would live or die. The feelings settled around him like a warm blanket, banishing the chill that invaded his body. He was aware of the pain receding, the horrible, twisting sickness in his gut easing, but his thoughts were all of Julian.

Frank's eyes snapped open when Julian began to tug his wrist away, and he only then realized that he'd been clutching Julian's arm, sucking at the wound like a starved kitten at its mother's tit. Bile threatened the back of his throat as Frank put a hand to his mouth and it came away smeared with blood.

"Oh, god…" he moaned, his breath panicked as he leaned against Julian's shoulder. "Oh god…"

Julian had quickly licked the last of the blood from his wrist and took to running a hand back through Frank's matted hair, sensing the smaller man's distress.

"Frank…listen to me, Frank…you're fine. Everything's going to be fine."

Frank jerked slightly in his arms, shivering with disgust this time. Blood…he could taste it now on his tongue, feel the weight of it in his stomach. The thought made him want to throw up. His mind raced, taunting him through his disgust that he would depend on blood for the rest of his life. He was Kindred now…a blood-drinking monster….

"I…blood…I drank…blood…" Frank gasped. It was Daedalus, however, still waiting in the shadows, who answered this time.

"Yes, Frank Kahonek. It is your nature now to survive on blood. Without it you will die. I can sense your fear and turmoil…but be assured, you are not a monster. The one who Embraced you is the monster. You are Kindred, like Julian, Cash, and I. In time, you will adjust to your new life. You are lucky that unlike most, you already have many friends among us, and we will all be here for you," Daedalus said. Frank stared at him with wide eyes, before lowering his gaze and nodding slowly. Daedalus inclined his head to Julian, and crept silently out the door.

"I guess we don't have to worry about Cameron's ultimatum anymore, huh," Frank said softly, his voice still hoarse and weak. Behind him, Julian sighed and pressed his forehead into his hair, breathing deeply of his scent.

"Frank…what happened to you…it is a terrible thing. No one should begin their life as Kindred the way you have. I swear to you, your sire will pay in blood for this. I will not let this go unavenged." Julian's voice was strained and rough, and Frank was surprised when a blood-tinged tear dropped to his bare shoulder. Frank reached up and took the man's hand, squeezing it gently in his own. With pleased surprise, Frank realized that he could still feel Julian's emotions. They were faint now without the blood linking them together, but it was enough. Julian's feelings of love and protectiveness surrounded him like a cocoon, doing much to ease his fears. Sighing, Frank relaxed back into the body behind him, allowing himself to drift into much needed slumber.

--

When Frank awoke again, it was no less pleasant than the time before. No sooner had his eyes snapped open than pain exploded across his entire world. His head, his eyes, his jaws, arms, hands…even his fingernails hurt. It felt as if his blood were burning, boiling…threatening to erupt out of his veins in a gory, crimson fountain. His abdomen was the worst. Like before, an aching emptiness throbbed from deep within, but that was only the least of it. Everything inside ached like he'd never experienced before, alternately cramping and burning, sending tendrils of a shivery, icy pain up his spine. Opening his jaws wide, he tried to scream, but a sudden, violent cramp cut him off, forcing him to curl into a quivering ball.

A gentle hand began stroking his bare back, fingers trailing soothing lines over his quivering muscles. The distraction was welcome, and Frank struggled to turn his head enough to see who still watched over him. Though it was unsurprising, Frank still felt a surge of relief when he saw it was Julian who sat beside him, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulders.

"I know it hurts, Frank…but it will pass. Your body is dying around you, while your blood is keeping you alive…changing you. In a few hours the worst will be over," Julian said, his smooth voice caressing.

Frank abruptly twitched, his body convulsing as if suffering a seizure. Julian let him ride through it, waiting patiently as the convulsions turned into violent shivers. When it had passed, Frank turned over, grabbing Julian's hand in a powerful grip that bespoke of the changes already occurring.

"D-don't…leave," Frank whispered, holding Julian's hand to his chest as if it were the only thing anchoring him beyond the pain. Frank tried to keep his mind focused on Julian and him alone. If he thought of the pain, it reminded him of what was causing it. He was dying…the ripping, burning, horrible pain in his gut was his organs shutting down, one by one. After all, what did a vampire did them for? Soon, his heart and lungs would stop too…but his body would go on living. Cold, still…a walking corpse just like out of an old horror movie. Groaning, Frank drew his knees toward his chest, savoring the sound of his heart thundering frantically in his ears and the rush of cool air into his lungs. Even now, as painful as it was, he wanted to savor the things that would soon be torn from him forever.

As the hours passed and the pain in his gut numbed, Frank couldn't fight the exhaustion that pulled at his burning eyes. Closing his eyes, the last sensation he had before fading into sleep was of a pair of soft lips pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

--**Part 9**--

It was dark outside when Frank awoke for the third time, though somehow he could tell that another day had passed. The windows to the bedroom had been thrown open, allowing the cool night breeze to clear the stuffiness from the room. Frank kept his eyes closed for a moment, momentarily stunned by everything he could sense without even opening his eyes. He knew that someone had bathed him while he slept…he could smell the faint traces of shampoo from his own hair, and soap on his skin. A scent in the air that made his mind scream Julian lingered, telling him that the Ventrue had been in the room very recently. He could also tell that he was not alone. There was a wild scent in the air, swirling with the scent of gardenias and roses that rode on the night air. Somehow, it was a familiar scent, something that screamed familiarity on more than one level.

It was only when Frank had decided to open his eyes and find out who his visitor was, that something wholly disturbing dawned on him. He wasn't breathing. Not once since he had awoken had his chest expanded or contracted, nor had his lungs screamed for air. Sitting bolt upright, Frank unconsciously sucked in a breath, squeezing his eyes shut again as he listened for his own heartbeat. Instead, he heard only silence.

"Relax, Frank," a familiar voice said, and Frank blinked, staring in surprise at the young man leaning against an open window frame.

"Cash?" Frank muttered in surprise, raising himself slowly, gingerly up on the pillows. He hadn't seen the Gangrel Primogen since the conclave meeting about the rogue Kindred.

"How are you feeling?" Cash asked, walking over to sit in chair that had been left by the bed. Frank paused to shift the sheet up over his hips, somewhat self-conscious about his state of undress.

"Better," he said, and it was true. Though his neck still throbbed painfully, and his body ached all over, the pain had all but disappeared. Aside from his neck, the only major complaint he had was the bizarre, twisting ache in his stomach. In a way, it reminded him of the severe hunger that struck when he obsessed over a case…often going days without eating a real meal. Frank jerked at the realization. It _was_ hunger…just not the kind he was used to…not the kind that he even wanted to ponder satisfying.

"Good to hear. It's all downhill from here on out, buddy," Cash said, smiling in that familiar way that had always intrigued Frank. He knew nothing of the Gangrel's history, but that smile, tinged with sadness, had always made him wonder. Though Frank had no idea how old Cash was, his young appearance gave the impression of youthful innocence…but that smile alone destroyed the image.

"I don't know about that," Frank finally replied, giving a half-smile that no doubt spoke of his own inner demons. Cash's slight nod confirmed that the Gangrel understood perfectly.

"Julian wanted to be here when you woke again, but he had to leave for a bit to help with damage control. He was going to pick up some of your things too. Considering everything, it probably wouldn't be wise to head back to your place for a while," Cash said carefully, gauging Frank's reaction.

But Frank only shrugged. His house was only a place he went to sleep. It hadn't been a home for a long time. Truth be told, he didn't want to be alone there anytime soon anyway.

Frank stared down at his lap, where his hands were worrying at the burgundy sheets. The more time went by, the more aware he was of how…wrong his body felt. He couldn't even really explain it…just that everything felt different, wrong…alien. His limbs no longer felt like his own; even listening to himself speak he felt like he was standing on the outside, observing himself. There was no longer any warmth in his body. His skin felt the same temperature as the sheets and the air. Sound, smell, taste, feel…everything was amplified, more acute. And there was a humming recognition in the back of his head whenever he looked at Cash or caught his scent. It was only when he inhaled Julian's lingering scent again that he recognized the difference between the two, equally familiar scents. Cash was Gangrel…and so now was Frank. Though Julian's scent screamed love and passion, protectiveness and strength…Cash's screamed of family. Kin.

"What…" Frank paused to clear a sudden lump in his throat, "What…ah…happens now?"

"Once you have healed enough, Julian and I will help you learn how to survive as Kindred. I imagine Sonny will want to help as well. He's been asking after you constantly, by the way. I'll also teach you what it means to be Gangrel," Cash said, then stopped himself before he could elaborate. There would be time enough for teaching later…now was a time for healing.

Touching his neck gingerly, Frank winced, recognizing the scent of his own blood faintly in the air. Though his neck was no longer completely immobile, it still sent shivers of pain and a disturbing weakness down his arm when he tried to turn his head more than an inch or so to the left. Still fingering the gauze, Frank turned his eyes to Cash, who was watching him expectantly.

"I was wondering…why haven't I healed yet? I thought Kindred healed quickly," Frank asked. After all, he had seen Julian heal bullet wounds…surely his own injuries were no worse than that?

"Your circumstances are unusual, Frank. For one, you very nearly died before the Change could take you. Blood loss severely limits our healing. And then…Frank, that was one hell of a wound. To be honest, it would have killed many a Kindred. It was only Daedalus' alchemy that gave you enough strength to make it. He kept you strong enough for the Gangrel blood to change you, and for Julian to feed you to speed your healing. Aside from your neck, though, you look a hell of a lot better than when Cameron found you," Cash said, motioning for Frank to take stock of himself.

"I don't know how much you remember, but you were all slashed up and bruised from that bitch, too," Cash said, his eyes darkening with anger. Frank turned his eyes back to his self-inspection, gaping when he realized Cash was right. Only a few faint white scars littered his torso, and not a single bruise remained.

"At least that part's pretty cool, huh?" Cash teased, reminding Frank briefly of the giddy man he'd found at the Haven only a week ago, drunk, and mooning over his beloved Sasha. Thankfully, the club had been free of any Brujah that night.

"Yeah," Frank said, fingering a long, white scar below his ribs, "I guess that part is pretty cool." He couldn't help but linger, though, on all the other things that weren't.

He was saved from pondering them by the sound of the door opening, and two very familiar figures striding in. The first was Julian, a small knapsack held in one hand. Behind him came Sonny, and he was grinning like an absolute fool.

"Good, you're awake! I was hoping you would be," Julian said, leaning down for a quick, promising kiss before settling on the bed beside him. Sonny pulled another chair up beside the bed, and sat beside Cash, still watching him with that silly grin.

"Hey, Sonny. Hope they haven't been given you too much hell at the station since I've been gone," Frank said.

"No, things are always quiet when you're gone," Sonny teased. "It's good to see you, Frank. You have no idea how worried we all were. But as stubborn as you are, I should have known you'd pull through," he said, his grin turned briefly somber.

"Yeah, well…I've got unfinished business," Frank muttered, his eyes flicking to Julian briefly. The man smiled in reply, and his eyes held promises that the man no doubt would have made good on if they had been alone.

"Look…Frank…I'm sorry about what happened to you. We all assumed that eventually Julian or Lillie would have Embraced you…never that something like this would happen. I'd…hoped that it would have been your choice. Not…" Sonny trailed off, shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about it," Frank said, waving off his concern. "I'm not saying I'm happy about what happened…hell no…but you've got nothing to apologize for. What's done is done, and I've got no choice but to deal with it," Frank said, then added with a feral grin, "'course, seeing that bitch who bit be burn would help."

"No worries about that," Sonny laughed. "Everybody is combing the city for Katerina…even the Brujah, believe it or not. Although, I think they're more concerned about the prestige of finding the rogue than they are out of good feelings for you."

"No surprise there," Frank said, and then winced, wrapping an arm about his waist as the unfamiliar ache in his gut worsened briefly. Sonny turned to Julian briefly in concern, but the Prince shook his head subtly. Now was not the time to talk about the hunger. That was a conversation that called for patience and privacy.

"Well, I'm due on duty soon. I just stopped by to see how you were doing. You keep out of trouble, okay?" the Ventrue chided, and Frank grinned, shooing him away with one hand.

"I'm a big boy, Sonny. Now go catch the bad guys. Somebody's got to keep them under control while I'm out," Frank said with a cocky grin.

"Take care, Frank," Sonny said, before slipping out the door. At a pointed look from Julian, Cash followed suit, but not before waggling an eyebrow at the two suggestively.

"Well, at least we're keeping them entertained," Julian commented dryly. Frank smiled and grabbed the other man's hand deliberately. His smile was cut off as he winced, curling over his stomach again.

"Damn…that's getting annoying," he said. Julian let out a long sigh and squeezed his hand briefly.

"That's your body telling you it needs blood, Frank. Normally it would not be so uncomfortable, but because of your injuries it is harder on you," Julian said gently, unsure of how Frank would react. But Frank's expression only darkened, his brows knitting and his mouth turning down stubbornly.

"And what happens if I don't drink any?" Frank growled, arms crossed over his chest. By the tensing of his muscles, Julian could tell that the hunger gnawed at him. Most of the time the hunger wasn't too different from that experienced by a human…only it was more of an emptiness inside and less of a growling want. But when a Kindred was injured or starved…it turned into an aching, powerful want that, eventually, drove to Kindred to find blood however it could, or killed them.

"If you do not drink blood, your Beast shall make you seek it, or you will die," Julian said plainly. Frank's expression softened, but not by much.

"I figured as much," Frank mumbled.

"Here, let me slide behind you," Julian said, then, kicking off his shoes and tossing his coat aside, crawled behind Frank on the bed. He pulled the smaller man back against his chest, pausing for a moment to relish in his scent…different now, wilder, but still the same Frank Kahonek.

With on quick slash, Julian opened the vein on his left wrist, holding the appendage up to Frank in offering. Frank jerked back against him, his nostrils flaring widely and his eyes wide. Julian was patient. He held his arm steady, waiting.

Frank was instantly fixated on the blood. His pupils dilated, his nerves quivering as the blood-scent flooded his nose. Two voices were screaming in his head…one was demanding that he take what was so freely offered. The other cringed back like a kicked dog…unwilling to sacrifice what humanity he had left.

The first voice won.

Frank's mouth darted forward, and he didn't even notice as his eyes flared silvery-green, and teeth, suddenly sharp, deepened the gash on Julian's arm. The instant the blood touched his tongue, he was beyond caring about the sensations or images that flooded across their connection. Something inside him, like a great jungle cat lying in wait, surged to the front of his brain; and it only cared about the blood.

Julian brushed the hair back from Frank's eyes, watching detachedly as Frank suckled at his wrist. His eyes burned for a moment, threatening tears, when he saw the unnatural color of the man's eyes. He'd never wanted Frank to have to deal with the Beast. It pained him to see the man he loved overtaken…that sharp, stubborn mind drowned by primal need.

Forcing himself to look away, Julian tried to think of the few positives of the situation. Frank would no longer be in danger from those who disagreed with Julian's oath to protect him…at least as far as the Masquerade was concerned. Also, Julian wouldn't have to worry about Frank's fragile human body catching an unlucky bullet one day. And…Julian smiled slightly at another thought. He'd thought to make Frank a Ventrue one day, but now he realized that Frank wouldn't have fit in well with his clan. Frank was much too stubborn, passionate, hot-heated, and independent for the Ventrue…but, Julian realized, he was tailor made for the Gangrel. In fact, Julian doubted he'd have to worry about Frank's personality changing much at all. That thought, at least, brought peace of mind.

And both of them could use as much of that as they could get.


	10. Chapter 10 and Epilogue

**Heart's Price**

by _Severitus_

--**Part 10**--

The night air was perfect, Frank thought, as he stood by the window. He felt better than he had in days. Except for a lingering soreness at his neck, where a small gauze pad had replaced the full neck wrapping, he was good as new. Well…new, at least. The 'good' part was still up for debate. Reaching a hand up to his throat, Frank fingered the thick, twisted scars there. Earlier, when Daedalus had removed the wrappings, he had allowed Frank to peer at the damage.

Katerina had made a royal mess of him. Almost the entire left side of neck was a mass of scar tissue, stiff and unfamiliar beneath his fingers. And, as Frank had feared, the blood-sucking bitch had done permanent damage to the tendons. He'd never be able to turn his head more than a fraction to the left again. The damage had been too severe by the time his body had begun to change for it to heal entirely. Frank was especially bitter about that. He didn't like the idea of being…damaged in any way. He didn't think it would be cause for discharge from the department…but he would forever be stuck with the reminder of the attack.

Frank turned reluctantly from the window and paced slowly across the room, brain railing at his confinement. Though he was mostly recovered, both Daedalus and Julian had insisted he take it easy for at least another night. They'd promised him free reign of the mansion the following day, and Frank used that promise to keep his restlessness in check. He'd never been a man for idleness, and it chafed at him to be stuck in Julian's bedroom, especially while most of the clans were still combing the streets for Katerina. Though logically he knew there wasn't much he could do (after all, since his 'education' hadn't begun yet, he'd most likely just make a fool of himself), he chafed at being left behind. He was an officer of the law…he should be out there doing his job, not sitting on a bed with thousand-dollar sheets, being waited on hand and foot.

Growling, Frank whirled on the spot, and froze when he saw the window.

Katerina Novolski stood in the frame, the bright outside garden light illuminating her wild hair, giving her the appearance of a banshee. She wore the same tattered clothes as before, still stained with dried blood. With a jerk, Frank realized a lot of it was probably his. His face, however, nearly froze the blood in his veins. Her face was contorted in a vicious grin, eyes burning brightly in her shadowed face.

"I've been calling you, you know," she purred, the words garbled by the oversized fangs crowding her lips. "But your Prince's pet Nosferatu…he has blocked my call. But no matter," she said, gliding toward him across the floor. Frank stepped back, eyes darting frantically about the room for a weapon. But there was nothing…nothing that would stop a crazed vampire, anyway.

"Come, my childe," she purred, one grotesque, gore covered hand extended in invitation. Frank curled his lip, sneering.

"Fuck no," he replied. Katerina frowned, and her brows furrowed in concentration.

"_Come_," she hissed again, only this time, it was more than words. It felt as if an invisible cord had sprung to life between them. However, unlike the link he shared with Julian, or even the one with Cash, this one sang with anger and hatred. It burned like a hook had been sunk into the back of his brain, pulling insistently toward the crazed vampiress. Frank staggered, curling his hands into fists as he fought against his own body. His muscles spasmed, fighting against his will to answer her call. She was his sire…and she possessed a connection to him unlike any other. The thought filled him with rage, and his eyes swirled with color.

"Come get me, bitch," Frank growled.

Katerina shrieked in rage, her body coiling in fury. Baring her teeth like a wild animal, she leapt at him, claws stretched toward his throat. Frank met her halfway. His greater weight carried him to the ground on top of her, but he didn't stay there for long. Her face twisted horribly, fur spreading up her cheeks and down her neck as she clawed at him. Frank was barely able to keep her claws away from his neck. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he was damaged further, so soon after healing from her last attack. Frank's years of training had kicked in an instant, and he fought to subdue her, to get at least one of her flailing arms pinned to the ground. But she was slippery as an eel, twisting her body in ways that no human assailant was capable of. His frustration distracted him, and in an instant she turned the tables.

His skull slammed against the floor as she flipped him over, instantly leaping to crouch on his chest, her bare feet digging into his thighs. She screamed in his face, her eyes filled with a madness that Frank had very rarely seen in his life…and never face to face. Frank had a vague sense of her claws sweeping for his chest before her weight abruptly disappeared, and a furious and very male yell was echoing in his ears.

Rolling to his feet, Frank stared in shocked relief at the scene unfolding. Cash and Daedalus stood by the open doors, their eyes fixed. And Julian…he stood above Katerina, one foot planted firmly at her neck.

"He's mine! Mine!" she hissed past the weight on her throat. "I made him! He lived! He's MINE!" she thrashed and clawed, but even her formidable strength was no match for the weight of Julian's cold rage. His eyes were solid silver as he stared down at her, completely empty of mercy or human feeling.

"No, he's not," Julian said simply. Then, he held out a hand toward Cash, never letting his eyes leave the woman for a second. Cash leapt forward, pulling a long, wooden spike from inside his coat. Julian took it in his fist and, with one, deliberate stroke, drove it into the screaming Gangrel's heart. She froze in an instant, flailing arms dropping to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

"He's mine," he said firmly as he stepped back, the silver of his eyes beginning to fade back to deepest brown.

Frank stepped up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Julian's body was still taut with rage, but most of his fury had been spent.

"You're all right?" Julian asked, finally turning from the body at his feet.

"Yeah. Barely a scratch," Frank assured. And at that, Julian's body relaxed, and he wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulders in a return gesture.

"How did you know?" Frank asked.

"You and I share a connection as well, Frank. I could feel your fear when she arrived, and I came as soon as I could."

"A connection? I thought that was just a side-effect from sharing blood."

"When you let me taste you, Frank, I showed you my heart, let you feel all that I am. And when you fed from me, the connection I started was forged anew. Right now it is still young…but in time, you will always be able to feel me, and I you," Julian said, and Frank felt a familiar warmth in his heart at the words. He very much liked the idea of the connection, the closeness to another person. He realized then, in looking at Julian's relieved face, and those of Cash and Daedalus, that he would need never fear being alone.

He was no longer a man caught between two worlds, stuck on the outside looking in. Now…he belonged, and that thought, despite all the trials he knew still awaited him, gave him hope.

**Epilogue**

Katerina was dragged out into the sunlight the next morning. Frank stood with Julian to watch, and gained a strange sort of satisfaction from the sight. In a way, his lack of empathy disturbed him. It struck him then that he was changing in ways beyond the physical. Would he have reveled in Katerina's death had he still been human? Maybe, maybe not. He'd never know the answer to that now.

Afterward Daedalus had removed the last of the bandages, and pronounced Frank fit. Once the Nosferatu had taken his leave, Julian pulled Frank down to sit on the bed beside him. Frank closed his eyes as the older Kindred gently touched the scars on his neck, exploring every knot and whorl of flesh as if committing it to memory. His feather-light touch ignited little ripples of pleasure that went straight to Frank's groin, and he leaned into the touch despite himself. Even when the fingers stilled, though, he kept his eyes closed, unwilling to risk seeing disgust in his lover's gaze. The warm, gentle press of lips on his own shocked his eyes open, before they sank closed again, this time in pleasure.

When Julian pulled back, he was smirking.

"Whatever you are worried about, stop it," Julian said firmly.

"Sorry," Frank muttered, quirking his lips in a half-smile. He should have realized he had nothing to worry about. After all they'd been through…what were a few scars?

"How are you going to explain this to your coworkers?" Julian asked, his fingertips making the sensitive scar tissue tingle again. Frank reached up and covered Julian's hand with his own, feeling the ruined flesh for himself. Because of the impossibility of hiding the scarring, they had decided that Frank would be out on medical leave for a while, due to injuries suffered during his brief 'kidnapping.'

"Oh, I thought maybe I'd call it a lion taming accident," Frank mused, then, in seeing a hint of silver swirling in Julian's brown eyes, added, "Or maybe wolf, hmm?"

"I'm sure whatever Daedalus comes up with to explain your neighbor's deaths will help us decide," Julian said, "At the very least, this will give us time to teach you how to live as Kindred, and for me to teach you…other things, as well," Julian purred, leaning close so that his breath tickled Frank's ear.

Laughing, Frank grabbed the larger man by the lapels and yanked him down onto the bed. "Other things? Somehow that doesn't sound like the usual curriculum," Frank said, trapping the other man by curling one of his legs over Julian's.

"Haven't you realized yet, that when it comes to you, nothing ever goes by the rules?" Julian said, propping himself up over Frank's chest.

"Well then…bring it on," Frank said with his trademark lopsided grin. Julian smirked, and leant to capture the grin in a hungry kiss. He didn't plan on letting a moment of Frank's 'medical leave' go to waste. After all…there was plenty of teaching to be done, and he had a very eager student.

-_finis_-

Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a Kindred fic! Consider this a warm up, there's more (and hopefully better quality) on the way! Thank you for reading!


End file.
